


House Arrest~True Love.

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Nobody Agreed to take The Joker in also Known as Jack Napier so Either he would have stayed  in  Arkham  or Be stuck with Bruce his True Lover who he loves, and Bruce Loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Name?"

"Joker."

"Name?"

"Joker."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Name?"

"Jack Napier."

"Thank you." Joker or jack grumbled and glared at the lady at the front desk as she was filling out his paperwork.

Today was his last day in Arkham. The Women was finishing his case file and then soon he can get his stuff back.

But the only reason he was getting out, if he agreed to be assigned to a caretaker and be under house arrest. Jack wasn't going to do this at first, but being here in Arkham was starting to get dangerous.

With no body guards to protect him anymore, he had to watch his back constantly. "Okay Mr.Napier, you're all set. Just go get your stuff and Waite for your ride." She says giving him his file. Jack nodded and followed the security guard to the storage room.

When he got there, the officer searched on the shelves until he found a box with his name on it. He opens it and started taking out each item. "Leather jacket. Color purple." 

Jack nodded and hoped it wasn't ruined, but he guessed he didn't have to worry about that since it was folded in shrink wrap.

"Shorts."

Again he nodded.

"Lipstick and car keys."

Jack looked at the keys with a little bit of sadness. He didn't have his car anymore, it was somewhere under water. But he took them anyway. Maybe he could make them into necklace or something

"We have some presentable clothes you can have." Jack sighs but nods.

"Oh before you go, you need to put on the ankle Monitor."

"What?"

 

Outside he was waiting with his stuff, wearing a white T shirt, sweater and jeans. Oh and a damn ankle Monitor.

"This is such bullshite."

As he was waiting, he looked at the glass door and stared at his reflection.

Without his make up and green hair, his therapist said he looked like a model citizen. Witch was also bullshite, because to him there was no look for a model citizen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bruce told Alfred about taking in the joker, he asked if he was crazy.

Bruce told him he was doing this to keep Gotham a little safer. Because with the joker under his authority, he won't be able to cause much trouble.

He thought the joker could maybe change if he had someone to guide him, because locking him doesn't seem to help. It just makes him want to be a criminal even more.

Before he left the house, he made sure to review the copy of the case file and the copy of the paperwork he signed agreeing to do this. 

He also made sure to set up the guest room, making sure everything was in order.

Bruce could reconsider but at this point there's no going back on his decision.

Soon he was pulling up near the asylum. There was some people outside waiting for them to be picked up. He didn't see joker, he thought it would be easy to spot him.

Considering he was the only person to be dress like a clown 24/7. He got out the car and looked around. After a few seconds he decided to make his presents known.

"I'm looking for joker!" After that he saw a young man coming towards him. The looked at him and then smirked. "Hi bats."

Bruce seemed a little surprise by this. He's never seen the joker without his make up before. He looked good, beautiful even.

Joker always looked good with his make up on, but now he was just stunning. "Look if your here to visit me, you can't anymore. I agree to be taken in by someone."

"I know, your staying with me." Joker laughed a little like it was some kind of joke. "Yeah right."

"No, I mean it. I signed the paper work and everything. Your coming home with me." Joker glared at him. "Why the hell would you take me in, I'm your worst enemy."

"Because no one else would do it, so you should be grateful that I'm doing this, instead letting you rot in there."

"Fuck you." Joker growled. "If I would know you were taking me, I wouldn't never agreed to this. You're probably just treat me like a prisoner. "

Bruce rolled his eyes, he was going to keep a close eye on him, but not treat him like a prisoner. "Look when we get there, I'll set out the rules, if you follow them we won't have any problems."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

"Just get your stuff and get in the car joker-I mean jack."

The younger man turn around to go get his stuff, be took a moment to realize what Bruce just said. He never thought he hear him say his real name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the car Jack sat quietly, staring at the window. After a few minutes he asked a question.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need help."

"Do you know how many therapist and other people have said that to me? I have heard that all before."

"Fine I'm doing this keep Gotham safe. Happy?" Jack grinned and said "keeping me in your fancy house isn't going to make this city any safer bats."

"Maybe, but at least I have you under control." Jack laughed at this "I highly doubt you can control me, you're probably going to send me back to Arkham when I'm too much for you."

"Yeah, well see about that."

 

Soon they were at the gates at Wayne manner. When they enter jack noticed that his ankle Monitor beeped and a green light turned on.

When they got out, walked to the entrance. Bruce unlocked the door and let Jack in. Jack looked around and whistled. He could get lost in this house. "Hey were's your servant.....his name was Alfonso right?"

"Alfred and he's out getting groceries right now, Come on lets go upstairs." Jack went upstairs went him and Bruce lead him into a room.

"This is your room, there's already bathroom in here, a decent size T.V. and a book case. Do you like it?"

Jack shrugged and said "well it's better then my room in Arkham."

"Good, now lets get to the rules. First rule is that you're not allowed leave Wayne manner without my permission if you step outside the gate, your Monitor will set off an alarm I've install. If you try to escape there will be consequences."

"I thought wasn't you're prisoner?" Jack asked rhetorically while rolling his eyes. Bruce ignored him and continued.

"You do not take the Monitor off unless you need to take a shower. If you do, then come to me and I'll take it off for you, but when you're done you come back to me to put it on. Next you will not threaten anybody here or hurt anyone. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now dinner is usually ready by 8:00, but you can eat whenever you're ready, you can go any where in the house except for my study and Alfred's room. Any questions?"

"When can I get out of here?"

"When your therapist back at Arkham says it okay."

"Figures." Jack mumbles. Bruce gets up ready to leave the room. "I'll let you get settled in. Call me if you need anything." With that he leaves closing the door.

Jack sighs and starts to take out his jacket from the plastic wrap. He goes over to the empty closet and gets out a hanger. He was about to put on in, but he puts it on instead.

He goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He frowns, it's doesn't look or feel the same with out the make up and everything. He really wished they haven't made him taken it off, people didn't take him seriously with out it, people just saw him as a another pretty face.

One of the guys in Arkham called him pretty and Jack stabbed him in the eye with a fork from the cafeteria. That got him in a lot of trouble but it was worth it.

He was the clown prince of crime and he wanted respect.

Jack takes off the jacket and goes back into the room, hanging it up. He digs in his pocket and takes out the lipstick and car keys. Not really sure what to do with them he sets them on the night stand.

He sits on the bed and turns on the TV, but there's nothing watch, but he keeps flickering through the channels anyway.

When finds the news station, the first topic their discussing is about him. How the dangerous joker was let out of Arkham.

Jack smirked at this, he loved that people still feared him, even if he is under some kind of house arrest.

Maybe when he gets out of here he'll cause twice the havoc he did before. Staying here under his worst enemy's authority isn't going to stop him being the joker.

He's never giving up that title.

But for now, while he's here. He's not the joker, he's Jack Napier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jack was in his room watching TV again, there was still nothing on. So he was absolutely bored.

Jack turn off the TV and opened his door he peeked out in the hall way. He hadn't been out of his room since last night during dinner.

He step out his room and headed down stairs. When he got there he saw Bruce in the living room with a laptop on his lap.

He went in there and decided to make his presents known. "Bats?" He didn't get an answer, so he tried again. "Bats." This time the man answered. "Yes Jack?"

"I'm bored." He practically whined. "What do you want me to do about it? go watch TV or something."

"There's nothing on." Bruce sighed and said. "Look I'm working right now, I'm sure you can find something to do." With that Bruce turned back to his laptop.

Jack was about to leave, but Bruce asked. "Why didn't you come down for breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't hungry at that moment." That was a lie, he was hungry, it's just that he felt out of place eating with Bruce at the table.

Jack went into the kitchen and looked in the pantry, looking for something he can snack on. He saw a box of pop-tarts and he considered eating that until he saw the front of the box.

"Who the hell buys pop tarts with out the frosting? And people say I'm crazy." Jack closed the pantry and was about exit the kitchen until he heard Bruce call out

"there's some tangerines in the fridge."

Jack quickly opened the fridge and grabbed two Tangerines. Jack was thinking about going in his room, but he decided he would go outside instead.

Once outside he sat on the steps and started peeled one of his fruit.

After a while Jack stayed outside just enjoying the fresh air.

He stilled had one tangerine left but he decided to save that one for later.

Jack got up and went over to get gate, tossing his fruit back and forth in each hand. He stopped when he got close enough.

He just stared out into the empty road. Out here was so empty and silent. Jack kinda enjoyed it, not a lot of noise like when he was living back in the city.

As he was looking outside the gate, he saw a van pulling up. It stop and a guy got out. He went up to the gate.

"Is Bruce Wayne here?"

Jack nodded.

"Could you tell him were here to clean the pool?" Jack nodded and was about to go do it but he saw Bruce already coming out the house.

Bruce went over to the gate and opened it for them. The crew gather their supplies and walked in and one stayed with the truck.

"You have a pool?" That was bit of a stupid question, he's Bruce Wayne of course he has a pool. "Yes, once it's clean you can try it if you want."

"While they're doing that we can go out to lunch." Jack seemed surprised by this. "Really I get to go out today, even though it's like my second day."

"Yes, your therapist said it's good for you to go out maybe once in a while, so you don't feel traped here." Jack rolled his eyes, Bruce was actually taking advice from his therapist.

"were leaving in 15 minutes. Just gotta turn off the alarm and finish up some work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was waiting for Bruce so they can go.

As he was waiting he decided to snack on his tangerine. He reached into his pocket to take it out but it was in the wrong pocket.

Instead he felt his lipstick. He got it out and looked at it. He was going to put some on this morning but he decided to save it.

But he guess he could put a little bit on since he was going out. He started to open it, but the cap was stuck. "Come on." He mumbled.

He pulled harder, but it popped out of his hand, before Jack could get it, it rolled under the gate into road. Jack looked dumbfounded while holding the top of the lipstick.

Luckily it don't go any further, it stopped by the truck. Jack started to panic a little bit. He does not wanna lose that lipstick.

It was his favorite one, it was made just for him. The case of it was purple, it had joker on it spelled in gold and it had a little jester head on it.

Jack looked at it helplessly, he can't go outside the gate yet. Then Jack realized that a worker was still with the truck. Jack decided to get his attention.

"Hey you you think you can get that for me?" The man looked at him with a raise brow. "Get what?"

"That." Jack said pointing to his lipstick. The man looked were he was pointing and picked it up. "This."

Jack almost nodded eagerly. "Yeah." The guy looked at it and asked "is it your girlfriend's?"

"Does it matter? Just give it to me."

"Is it your's?"

"Yes! Now please give it to me!"

"What? you some of kind fagg or something?" Jack was losing his patiences, why can't the idiot just gave him his damn lipstick?

"You are aren't you?" He said with a smirk, Jack's started to twitch. "I didn't know Bruce Wayne was into twinks, for a fag you're pretty."

Jack was officially now pissed off.

The guy chuckled and stuck his hand with the lipstick through the fence. "Here." Jack sighed with relief and reached to take it, but the guy took it away.

The guy grinned and stuck his hand through the gate again only to take it away from Jack a second time when he reached. He did again and again.

"Come on fagg, work for it, wanna look pretty don't ya"

Jack was furious now. When the guy stuck his arm back in Jack grabbed it, digging his nails into his the skin and dragged them down,making the guy yell in pain.

He dropped the lipstick and Jack quickly bend down and reached under gate, grabbing it.

"You little bitch." The man's arm's was actually bleeding a little, Jack gave a sadistic smile.

Serves the fucker right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's only your second day here and you get into damn fight." Bruce scolds as they go in the house.

"I had to pay $500 dollars for him not to press charges " Jack scoffs at this. "You're a millionaire, $500 is nothing to you."

"This not about the money Jack, you couldn't just gotten me and I would of taken care of it."

"I don't need you fighting my battles bats." Bruce glared at the younger man. "Go in your room."

"What?"

"Were not going anymore."

"That's fuckin unfair!"

"I'm letting you off with a warning, instead of  
giving you a punishment, now go upstairs." He said firmly leaving no room for argument. "We'll talk about this later."

Jack glared right back but heads upstairs.

Jack slammed his door and sat on the bed. When he gets out of here, that guy is the first one on his hit list.

 

An hour later, Alfred came to his door, saying that Bruce wants to see him and that lunch was ready.

Jack goes down stairs and sits at the table. Soon Alfred sets down two plates of spaghetti. "Eat." Bruce says.

"Not fuckin hungry." Jack mumbles. Bruce sighs and says "The reason I was mad is because if you harm anyone, you'll be sent back to Arkham. Now why don't you tell me what happened."

"I.....dropped my lipstick and the guy wouldn't gave it back." Jack's felt embarrassed after explaining.

"Jack if someone starts something with you just put aside your pride and come to me."

"I rather not, I'm going back upstairs."

"Your not going anywhere until you eat something." Jack shrugged and reached into his pocket taking out his tangerine. "Is this okay?"

Bruce nodded.

Jack started peeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he was able to go out, but not to lunch.

To therapy back at Arkham.

"How was your first day at Wayne manor?"

"I fucked up on the second day." Jack replies flatly. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Some imbecile wouldn't give me my lipstick back." His therapist tskd a little, "Jack I thought we agreed that wearing that make up wouldn't-"

"I don't care if I don't look a model citizen."

"Well soon you will, now what happened after he didn't gave it back to you?"

"Grabbed his arm and starched him." His therapist gave a little bit of a concern look. "Did he report it, because if he did you have to go back in here." Jack shook his head.

"That's good, now who was this man anyway?"

"He was part of a pool cleaning service and I he was out there when I dropped it." His therapist thought for a moment before asking "may I see this lipstick?"

Jack was hesitating for a moment. "Don't worry you'll get it back." Jack dug into his pocket and gave it to him

The doctor looked at the case and chuckled a little a bit. "I see why you made a big deal out of it. It's part of your joker persona." Jack hated it when he called it a persona.

The joker isn't some kind of character he made up it. It's was a title. His therapist got up and went over to a white board near his desk.

He picked up a marker. The therapist drew a straight line down and another one across it. He then wrote pros of being joker.

"I want you to come here and write down some pros." Jack sighs and goes up to the board. He the first thing he wrote down was respect.

"Anything else?"

He then wrote power, money and thrill. After that he couldn't really think of anything else. His therapist erased joker and the pros. He replaced it with Jack.

"I'm gonna give some pros of just being Jack."

After a while, there was a whole list and at the top of the list was having a normal life.

"It's lot more then being the joker" his therapist said. "You can have it all, if just let go of this joker." But Jack only rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you want on this list the most.

Jack shrugged.

"Well how about a healthy relationship, I have you ever seeked that?"

"What makes you think someone would want to be with me? I'm sorry this is just bullshit, can I please call Ba-I mean Bruce to come and pick me up."

The Therapist sighed but nodded. "You have to come here again in two weeks, remember."

Jack got up ready to leave the office. But before he could walk out the door, his therapist said

"No one's going to want to be with with joker, but some will want to be with jack."

Jack glared and said "no one wants to be with either."

With that he left slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of staying at Wayne manor, Jack was starting to get used to it, he was out of his room more and was comfortable to eat at the table with Bruce.

Right now he was in the living room with Bruce and he was watching Netflix while Bruce was on his laptop.

He was watching Dr.House, he binged watched at least ten episodes. Bruce is going have to remember to set Netflix in Jack's room later on in the week.

"I can't believe I missed out on watching this, I wish I had more time."

"What, you never had time to watch TV?" Bruce asked.

"I was a busy man bats, I practically ran a criminal empire. I didn't have time to relax, had to make sure people were in check and that they didn't screw me over. I'm sure you can understand."

Bruce nodded, he could understand, he ran a business and he had to make sure Gotham was safe.

"And when people did screw me over, I had to take care of it immediately. I'd just fire them."

"Really?"

"Yeah.....with a blow torch." He says with a smirk, Remembering how he would tell his ex-employees to come to his office, telling them they had nothing to worry about, they were just being fired.

Remembering how the looks of relief on there face would wash away, when they saw him getting out a blow torch or a flame thrower.

"If I didn't have time to fire them, then I would just throw them off a roof."

"For god sakes." Bruce says while shaking his head. "Oh please bats, I've heard about you throwing people off rooftops when your interrogating them."

"Yeah, but I made sure they never hit the ground."

"But I'm sure some were very close." He was right, some were really close. Bruce closed his laptop and got up. "I have to go to a meeting, I'll be back in two hours, so you're going to be here by yourself."

"Isn't Alfred going to be here?"

"No, I have to drop him off at the grocery store."

"But he went to the store a few days ago."

"I know it's just that you ate all of his tangerines."

"Oh."

At that moment Alfred came down stairs with his coat on. "Don't worry master Jack, I can make sure to get enough for the both the of us, but maybe you should start taking one instead two."

Bruce reached into pocket and took a ten dollar bill, handing it to Jack. "You can order a pizza for lunch while we're out, a menu is on the fridge." With that the two men headed towards the door.

"And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay out of trouble."

 

While the two men were gone, Jack was bored again.

He got tired of watching Netflix, so now he was sitting on the couch, trying to think of something to do.

As he was thinking, he saw a car pull up outside. The pizza man was here. Jack got off the couch and headed out the front door.

Outside, he walked quickly to the gate. The man got out of the car and looked in awe at the house. "Sweet place man."

"It's not my house." Jack replied.

"Oh, well I have a medium cheese pizza. That's what you ordered right?"

"Yeah, um just slid it under the gate and I'll hand you the money." The man nodded and did what he said. "That will be $7.89."

"Keep the change." Jack says handing him the money.

"You know I think I've seen you somewhere before....yeah you were on the news, you're the joker, that's so cool, can I get a picture?"

"Sure hand me your phone." The teen nodded and took it out of his pocket, giving it to him.

Once he opened the camera app, Jack put his middle finger in front of the lens and took the Picture. "Here kid." He says while giving back his phone.

Jack smirked at the kid's disappointed face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating almost a half of a pizza, Jack was in the kitchen getting something to drink. He was able to find a six pack of bottled sprite in the fridge.

He sets them on the table and goes to of the drawers to look for some foil to wrap the left over pizza in

When he opened one, something caught his eye. It was a pack of mentos. Jack thought for a moment and grinned.

He just found something to keep himself occupied, he just needs to look for some tape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was outside again. He was sitting on the ground, sticking a piece of tape with mentos on it into a bottle of sprite.

"This is so childish but I don't care." He says laughing. He covers the soda back up and stands ups.

He throws it into the air and watches it drop, only for it to explode and go back up into the air again.

It went pretty high, before coming back down. Jack grins and gets another bottle. He tapes the mentos and puts in the bottle, then covering it back up.

He looks at the fence and walks towards it. He wonders if he can get this one over the fence. Jack shakes up the bottle a little, then drops it.

The bottle goes up into the air once it hits the ground.

It actually goes over the fence.

"Fuck yes!" Jack shouts.

But at that moment, Bruce's car pulls up.

"Shit."

The bottle comes down and hits the car, getting soda on the windshield. He can actually hear Bruce yell "what the fuck!" The man gets out the car and looks at Jack with a panic look.

"What was that?"

"Um....sprit and mentos." Bruce sighs and says "really? What are you, ten?"

"I was bored okay. I needed something to do."

"We gotta find you a hobby or something." Bruce mumbles. Alfred gets out the car with some groceries bags. "Since master Jack is bored, perhaps he can help me in the kitchen with dinner."

Before Jack could argue, Bruce says "that's a good idea Alfred. Jack you can go inside and wait for Alfred."

"Fine." Jack says with a sigh.

 

In the kitchen, Jack was sitting at the table again. Alfred came in with groceries and started taking the stuff out.

One of the the things he get out was a bag on tangerines. He set them in front of Jack. Then goes to the cabinet and gets out two bowls.

He also set them in front of Jack. "It is okay you can peel those for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Jack takes one and starts. Peeling, putting the peels in one bowl. "What's for dinner?"

"Parsley and tangerine grilled chicken, I was going to make it yesterday but, your snacking got a little out of hand master Jack."

"Sorry." Jack mumbles.

"Quite all right, tangerines only cost 60 cents each, pretty easy to get. So no harm done. How are you liking your stay here?"

"It's all right I guess, house is just too big."

Did you almost get lost in here?"

"Yeah." Jack says feeling a little embarrassed. "Trust me master Jack, there were plenty of guest that got lost in here." Alfred took out a pack of chicken thighs and tour open the plastic with a knife.

"Do you have any suggestions on what I should make on the side?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know, um Mash potatoes."

"We had that last night remember."

"Oh, then...... asparagus."

"Grilled or sautéed?"

"Grilled."

Alfred goes to the fridge and looks in there until he found the Asparagus, he takes them to the sink and starts rinsing them. "I was also thinking about making dessert, any suggestions?"

"Why do you care what I suggest? just ask what Bruce wants."

"Master Bruce is usually fine with whatever I make, he's too busy to decide what he wants for dinner, I just like to have a second opinion that's all."

"Okay, would tarts be be all right?" Alfred smiled at that. "I just found a good a tart recipe I wanted to try out. Good thinking master Jack."

Jack reached for another tangerine and asked "weren't you afraid to even talk to me a few days ago?"

"Well yes, but Bruce wants you to be comfortable here and I thought it might help if we've both gotten comfortable around each other."

"He actually cares that I'm comfortable?" Alfred nodded.

That's a surprise, Bruce Wayne is the first person in years to care about his well-being.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while throwing a rubber ball up and down. The T.V. was on but he was just using it as white noise.

He wasn't paying attention to it until he heard the word Arkham. He sat up and the news were talking about another person being let out of Arkham.

"Were here with one of Gotham's most notorious criminal who is being let out of Arkham. Edward Nygma or as you be might know him as the riddler." The news anchor said. "He's has vowed to turn his life around and find an honest living."

"Honest living my ass." Jack mumbled.

"And now were with the man himself." She turned towards a man wearing a suit, glasses and carrying a brief case

"Tell me what is your plan since you are now out of here."

"Well, I plan on becoming a college professor or a historian, also maybe find a life partner to be with."

"Now you are the second well knowed ex-criminal to be let out this week after the joker, do you have any thoughts on that?"

"Yes, I would just like to say to joker if I can turn my life around then so can you, maybe once you're out of house arrest you can became a better person and maybe come to me so I can help you get your life together. Remember it's never to late to change. Jack." There's was a small smirk on his face.

Wait so the riddler can get out of Arkham Scott free and not be under house arrest like him? That was not fair, riddler was just as bad as him.

"Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshite!" Jack growled. He was so angry that he threw the ball at the T.V. but it bounced off the screen and hit the lamp on Jack's night stand.

"Shit!" Jack quickly bend down and started gather up the pieces. Then there was a knock on the door. "Jack is everything all right in there? I heard a crash."

"Uh, yeah. It was just the T.V. I'm watching an action movie."

"Oh. Well lunch is ready."

"Be down in a minute." Jack pushed the broken pieces under the bed, he'll take care of that later.

 

Once Jack was down stairs at the table, his plate was in front of him. A chicken wrap and a salad. Jack picks up his fork, wanting to eat his salad, but he just pushed it around his plate. He didn't really have an appetite

"Something wrong with your salad?"

"Huh? Um no." He picked a piece of lettuce and tomato, then took a bite. "It's a fine."

"Jack is there something bothering yo-"

"No." Jack says quickly.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure bats." He says with a bit of annoyance. Bruce sighs and starts eating his food. He wishes Jack would just tell him the truth.

After lunch Jack said "I wanna take a shower."

"Now?"

Jack nodded, Jack needed a shower to relax and just get his mind off the whole riddler thing. "All right." Bruce got up from his seat and went over to Jack. He bend down and started un doing the ankle Monitor.

"Okay your all set." He says once it's off. "Thanks." He gets off his chair and goes off to take his shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the shower, Jack was still a little upset. He gets dress and goes down stairs to maybe talk to Bruce.

When he's down there, he goes into living room expecting Bruce to be there working but he wasn't. It just Alfred cleaning up a little.

"Is Bruce in his room?"

"No, he went to a conference."

"Oh." So much for talking to him. He goes to the front door and goes outside. He sits on the steps and just thinks.

Thinks why doesn't the the riddler have the same punishment as him, Why is he just getting a slap on the wrist.

Is he more dangerous then riddler? probably, his criminal record was more impressive. He really needs to stop thinking about this.

He gets off the step and starts walking around, he walks to backyard and soon he's back in the front. Walking around in circles is not going to help. He needs to go for a proper walk to clear his head.

He looks at the gate and sighs. He has to have permission from Bruce to go out and he's not here.

He was about to go back inside, but he realizes something. He doesn't have his ankle Monitor on, Bruce forgot to make sure to put it back on him.

Jack rushes over to the gate and looks outside it. He thinks about how long would it take for bruce to get back, Wayne Enterprises had to be a little far right?

It has to be, plus whenever Bruce went to a meeting or conference it took a little long for him to get back. "It can be quick walk, just a quick walk." He says to himself.

Jack hesitates before slowly opening the gate. He bites his lip nervously and steps outside the gate. When nothing happens, he takes a sigh of relief.

He closes the gate carefully and looks around to make sure no one was watching him. After making sure no one was, he started walking.

As he was walking, he had to remind himself to get back there in 15 minutes.

 

After about walking for a while, he went the grassy side and headed towards the trees. He found one to sit down under and just enjoy the shade of it.

It was so nice out today and it felt good to be outside that gate, even if was just for a little while.

He lays down and just looks at the blue sky, he then feels something crawl on his hands. He looks and notice it's a caterpillar. Jack smiles a little and picks up his hand with caterpillar still on it.

He lets it crawl onto his other hand into his palm. The caterpillar then started crawl up his sleeve. "Guess you want to go up the branches huh?" He carefully picks up the insect and stands up, then carefully puts it on one of the branches where there's plenty of leaves.

Jack sits back down and watches the caterpillar crawl towards one of the leaves. He never thought watching a little caterpillar can be so relaxing.

He keeps watching until his eyes started to close a little. The more he laid there, the more he started to nod off.

Soon he stopped fighting it and just fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack woke up he looked around and saw it was almost sun down.

This made him jump up. "Holy shit." He gets off the ground and starts running.

"Oh god, oh god." He keeps running until he's back at the house and just as he feared, Bruce's car was there. He tried to open the gate but it was locked.

"Dam it!"

As he was in the middle of panicking, he saw the front door open. It was Bruce and he looked so pissed. When he got to the gate he unlocked it and roughly pulled Jack inside.

"Bruce I-"

"Do not speak." The older man says coldly. Bruce then started dragging him to the door. Once he was inside, Bruce took him to the living room.

The ankle monitor was on the coffee table. Bruce took it and put it back on Jack's ankle. "I want you to go in that corner and stand there." He said pointing to a corner in the room.

"For how long?"

"Till I say so."

"Oh come on-"

"Now."

"I'm not a child-"

"Now!" Not wanting to make him angrier, he went over to the corner. Well standing in the corner can't be that bad right?

 

He was wrong. It was bad. Almost a little painful. His legs were hurting from standing there so long.

It's been five hours, five long hours. He felt like his legs were gonna give up on his him, they were even starting to shake a little.

He didn't get to eat dinner either, so he was also very hungry. But mostly he felt humiliated that he was given the punishment of a child.

After what seemed like forever Bruce finally said "okay move." When he moved, Bruce told him to sit at the coffee table and wait. He left the room for minute and came back with sheets of papers and a pencil.

He set them in front of Jack on the table. "Now I want you to write I will not go out without with permission."

"Okay I can do tha-"

"Five hundred times."

"WHAT!?"

"Would you rather do this or I make you run five hundred laps around the house?" Jack glared but grabbed the pencil and started writing.

 

After hours of writing Jack was finally done So not only was his legs sore, but now his hand. Bruce came into the room and checked on him. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Jack says with no emotion. Bruce picks up the papers and looks at each one. "Good, have you learn your lesson?"

Jack wanted to flip him off and say fuck you, but he might get a another punishment if he did that. So he just nodded. "Good, your dinner is on the table."

Jack gets up and goes in the dining room. A plate of Lasagna and garlic bread was waiting for him.

When he tried it, it was cold, so he couldn't he even enjoy dinner a little. As he was eating Bruce came in "Jack?"

"What?"

"I saw the lamp. What happened?"

"I was angry." Jack mumbles. Jack then pushes his plate away and gets up. "You know what? I'm not hungry." He starts to head out the dinning room.

"Jack maybe we should-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He says as going upstairs. Bruce follows him. "Jack if something made you upset earlier you can just-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, leave me the fuck alone!" With that Jack went into his room and slammed the door.

Jack got on his bed and screamed into the pillow. After that he takes a deep breath and gets under the covers.

He's still hungry, but he doesn't care. He just wants to be left alone.

"I should of just stayed in Arkham."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Monday morning and Jack was heading down stairs for breakfast.

When he got to the dinning room, he didn't see breakfast on the table like usual. He only saw Alfred sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Um, where's breakfast?"

"Oh, master Bruce said he's taking you to brunch."

"He is?"

"Yes I'm." Jack turned around and saw Bruce coming in the dinning room wearing casual clothes. "So you might wanna go upstairs and get dress. We're leaving in an hour."

"I can actually go out today?"

Bruce nodded.

Jack feels so relieved by this, he been stuck in this house too long. Jack heads upstairs again.

When he in his room he goes to his closet and gets out a stripped black and white sweater and some jeans.

The sweater is a little baggy, but he doesn't mind, but he has to make sure Bruce gets his right sweater size the next time he's shopping for him. After he's dressed he puts on his shoes and goes back downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, it was a nice little restaurant with seats outside just in case customers didn't want to sit inside.

"Would you like to sit outside or inside?" Bruce ask

"Inside is good." They both got of the car and went inside, going to an employee at a podium. "Table for two?" The women ask Bruce nodded. "Right this way."

She took them to a booth and gave them their menus. "Someone will be with you take your order soon." She says with a smile before leaving.

"How you are feeling Jack?"

"Okay I guess."

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Jack thought for a moment and decided maybe he should explain why he's been a little upset lately. Just as he was about to say something, hey heard someone say his name.

"Joker, is that you?" Both Bruce and Jack turned around and saw a thin man with glasses, wearing a green polo shirt and jeans.

"Hey remember me, of course you do. After all our rooms were close to each other." He says with a fake smile.

Jack glared at the man before him, just his luck that Nygma would be here. "Bruce Wayne it's good to finally meet you in person." He held out his hand for Bruce to shake it.

"It's uh good to meet you too." He says while shaking. Nygma sat down next to Jack and grinned. "Never thought you get out of that place huh?"

Bruce was about to politely asked him if he could give them some alone time, but his phone rang. Bruce pulled it out and saw it was important.

"Excuse me for a moment." Bruce got up and went to the entrance, going outside to talk on the phone. Once he was outside Nygma gave a sinister smile.

"Such a pity that you couldn't have proper freedom. You're still a prisoner."

"Go to hell Nygma."

"Tell me how long do you think it will take for him to send you back? Bruce Wayne is a busy man and soon he won't have time to keep up  
With you." Jack was trying so hard not to pick up one of the silverware and stab him.

"Riddle me this, what belongs to you but is use by others?"

God if was one thing Jack hated about Nygma it was his annoying riddles. "Can you just go-"

"Answer."

"My name."

"Correct, people are not going to call you Jack. they don't know who Jack is, that name is not know to them. They only know that psychotic, hateful, sociopathic freak name the joker. That's your only name."

Jack grabbed the fork ready to attack but Nygma was quicker, he grabbed his hand, forcing it back down. "Do you really want to do that here in front of all these witnesses?" Jack didn't answer he just dropped the fork.

"Thought so." Nygma got up, ready to go. "Before I go, why don't you have this?" He takes something out if his pocket and starts taking it apart. He puts the pieces in front of Jack.

"It's a 3D puzzle cube, imagine you're still bored most of the time like back at Arkham." With that he pats Jack's shoulder and walks out the restaurant.

At that moment Bruce is back inside. "What's that?" He asked sitting back down. "3D puzzle cube. Nygma let me have it." The waiter came over to the table ready to take their order.

"What you will be having gentlemen?"

"I'll just have a short stack of buttermilk pancakes and coffee." She wrote it down and turn to Jack."and you?"

"Strawberry French toast, and orange juice please." When she wrote it down she looked at Jack again and asked "hey aren't you the joker?"

"That depends, will you still serve me?" She nodded. "Then yes." She hummed and walked off to another table where a police offer was sitting. He saw her lean down and whisper in his ear

Now the cop's eyes were on him. Just watching like he was going to do something. Jack scoff at this, he doesn't need be monitored right now. 

 

While they were waiting for their food jack picked up the pieces of the puzzle and looked at each one before putting them together.

He was done in a about 2 minutes. Bruce looked amazed by this, that looked like a very hard puzzle to figure out and Jack was able to do it with no problem quickly.

"Wow, I didn't think you-"

"It's not that hard.....well for me anyway." Bruce often forgets that the ex-criminal has a high level of intelligence. The joker was always well organized, clever and somehow always one step ahead of him.

Bruce always admired that a little.

Just then the waiter came back with their food. "Short stack with coffee and strawberry French toast with orange juice."

When she left again Bruce asked "what were you and Nygma talking about?"

"Just small talk." He lied. "You didn't seem happy to see him."

"Because he's an egotistical maniac. Well so am I but still." Bruce took a sip of his coffee to hide the small smirk on his face, Jack can be honest about himself in a funny way sometimes.

"Ever since I've know him I can tell riddler admires me but hates at the same time. He admires me for my brilliance but hates me for it."

Bruce could understand why, the riddler would not like someone like the joker to be smarter then him. "Hey bats?"

"Yes."

"You don't believe him about not committing any more crime do you?"

"Um....I'm not sure."

"Oh come on bats, you and I both know that he is bullshitting everyone, it's too bad all the idiots in this city are buying it."

"Look I'm aware that's he up to something, but he just hasn't done anything to prove my suspicions." Jack huffs and reaches for the syrupy on the table. He opens it to pours some but none comes out.

Jack sighs and gets up. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna ask for some syrup."

He walks around until he finds the same waitress at the podium, on her phone." Excuse me, but I need some syrup."

"Yeah, I'll get it in a few minutes."

"But why can't you get it now, your not really doing anything."

"Look I'll get it, just go sit down and wait." Jack glared ready to say something but the same police officer who was watching him came over. "Is there a problem here?" He asked rising a brow

Jack clenched the his fist but said "no." He walked back to the table and started eating his food.

"What about your syrup?"

"Forget it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Jack was back in therapy.

"So Bruce told me you broke one of the rules?" Jack nods.

"Any reason why you did it." Jack shrugs and says "I was bored."

"Boredom seems to be an issue with you, maybe we can find some productive things you can do to keep yourself occupied."

"Yeah sure, hey can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you let riddler out?" The doctor looked up from his clipboard and gave a chuckle. "Now Jack I can't give information on other patients."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I'm not his therapist and it's confidential."

"Can you at least tell me who's his therapist." He shook his head. "Let's just focus on you Jack. Bruce also told me he took you out yesterday, did you like it?"

"I would of, if I was treated like a regular customer."

"What do you mean?"

"The waitress seemed cautious of me, so she had a police officer watch me." The man hummed and smiled a little bit. "This could be motivation for you to change."

"How?"

"You won't be treated that way if you decided to be-"

"I swear to god, if you say model citizen I'm leaving." Jack says flatly. "That's not motivation at all, who the hell gave you a therapy license?"

"Maybe you're right, but you left such a mark on this city that people will bound to be cautious of you. While you were here, most of the staff have been to scared to deal with you."

"They have?"

"Yes, considering you stabbed a man in the eye here and before that you nearly bludgeon another man to death with a chair."

"They deserved it." Jack says casually like its no problem at all that he nearly killed them. His therapist gave a huff and wrote something on his clipboard. "Even before you first step foot in this building you seriously injured one of the staff."

"I did?"

"Yes, you electrocuted him with some kind of high tech joy buzzer." Jack laughed a little, that Joy buzzer was one of his favorites. "Oh yeah I remember that."

"You wanna know why he got out?"

Jack nodded.

"Because he's stable."

Jack scowl and got up from his seat, he walked out slamming the door.

He should convince Bruce to get him a new therapist.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hot day and Jack was outside, in the back.

He was in the pool, just relaxing. Usually he doesn't like swimming in pools that much, because they would be dirty and un cared for.

But Bruce has the pool cleaned on a regular basis, so this time he didn't mind. As he was swimming, he has Bruce come towards him." I see you finally decided to try the pool."

"Yeah, it's okay. But I prefer beaches."

"If you want, I can make plans for us for to go one."

"Really?"

Bruce nodded. "Just have to make time. I think I'll get it in too." Bruce went to the back door and got back inside.

Jack got out the pool and sat on the edge, letting his feet just soak. It be nice if Bruce took him to the beach, it's been forever since he's been to a good beach while the weather was good

He heard the front door open again and he saw Alfred coming out with a pitcher and glasses. "I made some stawberry ice tea, would you like some?" Jack nodded and got up. Alfred put the pitcher and glasses on a table then starts pouring.

Jack picks up his cup and drinks. It's very refreshing and sweet. As he was still drinking, Bruce came back out and Jack nearly chocked on his drink when he saw him.

Bruce must work out a lot, because right now he looks so good shirtless. "Is that strawberry tea?" Alfred nodded and Bruce said "love it when you make that stuff." He went over to the table and poured himself a glass.

Bruce was standing so close to Jack, that they nearly brushed against each other. Jack had to hide his blush by raising his glass again.

After Bruce is done drinking, he goes to the edge of the pool and jumps in the water. When he comes up, he looks even better wet. Jack was so busy staring that he didn't notice Bruce was talking to him.

"Jack!"

"What?" He says coming back to reality. "I asked if you wouldn't mind having dinner out here tonight?"

"Uh, no that's fine."

"I'll get the grill sir." With that Alfred goes back inside, leaving them alone. "Are you gonna get back in?"

"Um, Yeah." Jack went to the ladder and climbed in. Just then Alfred came back outside with the grill and a bag of charcoal

"Just let me get some meat and the lighter fluid, then we can get started." He was about to go back inside but Jack stopped him.

"Wait, I'll get it."

"Thank you but-"

"It's no problem at all." Jack was only doing it, so he wouldn't be alone with Bruce again. "Okay, the lighter fluid is under the sink and there's some ground beef and sausage links in the back of the fridge."

Jack nodded and went back to the ladder. As he was getting out, he slipped. He was about to fall, but Bruce was close enough to catch him, making his body press against Bruce's

"You okay?"

"Y-yes." Jack got back on the ladder and quickly got out, making sure Bruce wouldn't see the blush on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about an hour, Alfred was flipping meat on the grill and Jack was back in the pool. Bruce was inside getting some plates.

Jack had enough of the pool and decided to get out, to go back inside and get dressed. When walked into the entrance he bumped into Bruce, who was still shirtless.

"Jesus Christ." Jack whispers. "What's wrong?"

"Um, you startled me that's all."

"Oh sorry."

"I'm going inside to get dressed." Bruce nodded and said "make sure to come back-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, come back wearing the ankle monitor."

 

When Jack is back outside, Alfred is putting three plates on the table and Bruce is at the grill this time. "Dinner will be ready in 10 more minutes master Jack."

"Okay." Jack sat down and watched Bruce, he even looks hot while grilling. "What do you want on your plate Jack?" Bruce ask "Just a burger." Jack responds.

Soon they were all sitting down at the table, eating. While he was eating, Jack was still staring. Luckily Bruce didn't notice.

"Such a nice day out, we should do this more often master Bruce."

"Yeah we should." Bruce says with a smile. Jack also smiled, it was nice having a dinner like this on a nice summer day and he actually liked having it with some company.

When he was a criminal, he would usually have nice dinners by himself. He would of asked his henchmen to join him, but they wouldn't really hold up a good dinner conversation or be good company in general.

Because let's face it, Henchmen are employees, not friends. "By the way sir, did you decided if you wanted that meeting here?"

"Yeah I did."

"What meeting?"

"I'm just inviting an executive from a different company tomorrow."

"Witch company?"

"Lex crop."

He was a little confused by this, he heard that the guy who owned that business got incarcerated. "Um, isn't the owner in prison?"

"Yes he is, but that's why I said executive."

"Oh. So should I stay in my room tomorrow when he comes."

"If you want." Jack is probably going to do that. Just so he won't embarrass Bruce in anyway. "Hey Alfred tomorrow could you search for some pull up sets online for me, I need a new one."

"Why?"

"The old one broke."

Alfrec smirked and said "either you're getting too strong or it was a very old pull up bar."

"Probably a little bit of both." Bruce laughed. Jack was pretty sure it was only the first one. "Jack would you ever want to try out the gym?"

"Work outs are not really my thing bats." But he would probably come just to watch Bruce work out. "Will if you change your mind, it's always open." Jack was about to get up with his plate to go back inside but Bruce asked him one more thing.

"Jack, you want my sausage?"

Jack almost tripped when he heard that. His face got so red. "I'm s-sorry, what?"

"I'm kind of full, do you want this?" He asked pointing to a sausage link on his plate. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no thank you." With that he rushed back inside before they could say anything. After he put his plate in the kitchen he went to his room.

He looked in his bathroom mirror and he was still blushing. He didn't think Bruce being shirtless would have such an effect on him.

Sure Bruce was a good looking man but Jack never saw how good looking he was until now. Jack has hasn't felt that attractive to anyone for a while.

He's just hoping that he just finds him attractive and nothing else.

Because the last thing he needs in his life is to fall for Bruce Wayne.


	7. Chapter 7

"Master Jack I would appreciate it if you slowed down on the strawberries."

Jack looked up from a bowl of strawberries he was eating from and mumbled "sorry." But he took one more anyway.

Both jack and Alfred were in the kitchen, Alfred was mixing cake batter in a bowl while Jack watched. "Can't I just have a few more? you already used most of it for the batter."

 

"I already told you, the rest are for decoration."

"Fine, I'll just go see what Bruce is doing." But before he left the kitchen, he quickly stuck his finger in the batter and licked it.

"Jack!"

Jack snickers and quickly gets out.

 

Jack walks around the house until he fines Bruce in the gym. Bruce was running on a treadmill, he was in a short sleeve shirt and shorts. God his arms looked amazing.

"Something you need?" Jack shook his head and said "just seeing what you were doing." Bruce turned off the treadmill and went over to the bench press.

He laid down and grabbed the handle of the weight and started lifting it up and down. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Almost 4 hours."

How the hell is this man not tired? He could do all this stuff without breaking a sweat, while Jack would probably get tired quickly if he did this. Jack goes further into the room and goes over to a truck tire he sees in the corner. He sits on it and just watches Bruce.

After a while Bruce gets up and goes to a rope on the floor. He picks it up and starts pulling. Jack feels the tire start to move. He notices that the rope was attach to it.

He must of been so busy watching Bruce that he didn't notice it. "I'll just-"

"No it's okay, you don't make the tire any heavier anyway. He walked around the room pulling the tire with Jack on it.

Soon he stops. "I need to get ready, soon he'll be here."

"Who?"

"The executive."

Oh, right. Jack forgot he was coming today. He gets off the tire and starts to walk out. "Jack why don't you try some the stuff out?"

"I told you excise is not my thing."

"You could start with something simple, like the pull up bar." Jack rolls his eyes and "I can't do a pull up."

"You can try."

Jack huffs and goes over to the pull set. He reaches up and grabs the handle with both hands. He tries to pull his body up, but it's a little hard.

"Let me help you." Bruce says. He goes over to Jack and grabs his hips. Jack had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't let out a squeak.

He helps pull his body up and lets go. Jack was able to do at least three. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He ask with a smile.

Jack glared and let go of the handle. "Screw this." He mumbles walking out the gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:45 Jack saw a car pull up near the gate. Once it was inside, it stopped and a man in a grey suit got out.

The doorbell rang and Alfred answered it. "Here to see Bruce Wayne." The man said. "I'll get him for you Mr...."

"Williams, Travis Williams."

"I'll get him for you Mr.Williams, in the mean time make yourself at home." The man nodded and went inside.

"Geeze, how loaded is this guy?" He walks around and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He lights one up and takes a hit.

"You know you should ask before you smoke in someone's home." Jack says suddenly. The man looks at him and ask "who are you?"

Jack was about to answer but the man stopped him. "Wait I know you, not only were you on the news, but you robbed an auction I was at."

"I did?" Jack really needs to keep track of the crimes he's done.

"Yeah, last year, during spring. You had your goons hold guns to us while you took everything."

"Ohhhh....yeah I remember that, most of that stuff I took wasn't valuable to me anyway."

"Then why the hell did you do it?" Jack only did it to get Bruce's attention but he wasn't going to tell this guy that. So he shrugged and said "I was bored."

The man glared and called Jack a psychopath under his breath. "Actually I'm more of a sociopath, if you're going to insult me, do it right."

At that moment Bruce came down stairs dressed in a white button up shirt and dress pants. "Mr.Williams, pleasure to meet you." He says holding out his hand.

After they shake Bruce says "I smoke too, but I do it outside the house, so could you maybe...."

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry." Jack smirks at this, he knew he was right.

 

After about two hours both men were finishing talking to each other about different business options and deals.

"I'm glad were both on the same page Mr.Wayne."

"Me too, just let me go get some papers that you need to sign, then you can go. I'll try to print them out quickly."

"No, please take your time." Bruce nodded and went headed up stairs. Once he was gone, the man got up and went over to one of the windows.

He opened one up and took out a cigarette. Lighting it, he leans on the windowsill and smokes.

He thinks no one is watching him, but he's wrong. Jack could see him from the dining room. "Hey, Bruce says you can't smoke in here." He says going over to the man.

"I'm doing it near the window, so no smoke is inside."

"Yes, but your still breaking the rule."

"Since when the does the joker care about rules." He was right, he doesn't care for rules, but that's not an excuse to be disrespectful to Bruce's home like that

The man takes his cigarette out of his mouth and taps it, making ash get on the windowsill.

That's the last straw for Jack. When the man is not paying anymore attention to him, Jacks goes into the pocket of the suit jacket and carefully takes out the box of cigarettes.

He then calmly went towards the stair case.

When the man was about to leave, he asked Bruce if they could maybe meet next time at Wayne enterprises.

Bruce agreed and shook his hand for the final time. The man went to his car and finally drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Bruce got a phone call.

It was Mr.Williams. He was asking if Bruce has seen a box of cigarettes laying around in his house.

Bruce answered no, but said he'll keep his eye out for it. "Who was it?" Alfred asked.

"Just the man from earlier, he wanted to know if he left his cigarettes here."

"Oh dear." Alfred says with a sigh. "What?"

"I heard master Jack arguing with the gentleman about that." Bruce also sighs and heads out the kitchen and towards the staircase.

When he gets to Jack's room, he opens the door and sees the young man sitting down on the bed. "All right, where are they?"

"Where's what?"

"The box of cigarettes you stole from Mr.Williams."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me." Bruce says in a firm voice. Jack hesitates before getting up and going to his drawer. He opens it and takes out the box, handing it to Bruce.

Bruce opens it and sees that there's none in there. "What did you do with them?"

"I....flushed them." Bruce doesn't say anything for about five seconds. "Put on some shorts and a T-shirt, then meet me in the gym." With that he closed the door and leaves.

 

Soon Jack is in the gym with a T-shirt and shorts. Bruce comes in a few minutes later.

"How many cigarettes were in that box?"

"Um...about twelve."

"Get on the treadmill." Bruce commands leaving no room for argument. Jack nods and does what he says. "Since there were twelve, you're going to do twelve miles on the treadmill."

"Are you fucking serious? Bruce he was-"

"Want me to make it 20? since there are twenty cigarettes in a pack?" Jack glared but shook his head. "Good." Bruce turns on the treadmill and sets it to twelve miles.

"I'm setting it to jog, you should be done in two hours." Once the machine starts, Jack starts jogging.

"I'll be back soon." With that Bruce walked out the gym.

 

Bruce was wrong, it didn't take two hours, it took three. When he was about to finish, Bruce came back in the room with a bottle of water.

"Are you done?"

Jack was about to answer, but the machine stopped. Jack got off it and panted. "Here." Bruce says holding out the bottle for him. He grabbed it and opened it quickly.

He took big gulps, but it made him cough a little. "Hey, slow down." Jack nodded and took smaller sips.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Jack nodded and said "no stealing."

"Good. You can go in your room and take a rest. And Jack just tell me next time, okay?" Jack nods and walks out the door. When Jack is in his room, he turns on the air conditioner and flops down on the bed.

"God I suck at jogging." Jack mumbles to himself. There's a knock on his door. "What?"

"Master Jack it's me, I brought you some cake. I figure you might be too tired to even walk down stairs." Jack gets up from his bed and opens the door.

"Would you like some tea or coffee to go with it?"

"No thanks." Jack's while shaking his head. "Well call me if you change your mind." He hands him his plate and leaves.

Jack close his door and goes back on the bed. He notices that Alfred didn't give him a fork. He was thinking about going down stairs and getting one, but he said "screw it." He picks up the slice and takes a bite.

There was some icing on his fingers and some on his face, but he didn't really care. As he was eating, his door opened. It was Bruce. "Jack, Alfred told me he forgot to....really? you couldn't wait for a fork?"

Bruce goes to him and looks at his face. "You're so impatient." Bruce takes his thumb and wipes off the icing near Jack's mouth, then licks it.

"the icing is a little too sweet for my taste." He hands jack his fork and leaves the room.

Jack is too stunned to eat his cake now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an early Morning and Jack was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Well he was trying to eat breakfast, he was too worried to eat. The reason for that was that he hasn't seen Bruce last night, he was out patrolling the city as batman.

Jack knows he shouldn't be worry because Bruce can get handle himself, but last night around 3:00 am he still wasn't home. "Something wrong with your breakfast master Jack?"

"No its fine....did Bruce come home yet?" Alfred was about to answer but they heard foot steps coming from the stairs. It was Bruce. "Morning." He says, while going quickly to the coffee pot and keeping his head down.

 

"So bats how was crime fighting last night? Throw anyone off any rooftops?" Jack ask jokingly. "It's a little too early for you to be a smart ass Jack." Bruce grumbles. "Alfred hand me the paper."

Alfred nods and gives him the newspaper that was in front of gate this morning. Bruce goes to the table was with coffee and reads the newspaper.

"Bats pass the butter." Bruce nods and grabs what he thought was the butter. "That's the cream cheese." Jack says.

"Oh." He puts it down and searches for the butter. "Bats maybe you should put the newspaper down, so you can see better."

"Hold on I'm reading something." Jack huffed and reached over, grabbing the butter. After he buttered his toast, he asked Bruce if he could at least pass him the strawberry syrup.

But Bruce grabbed the regular. "God damn it bats just put the damn paper down." Jack gets out his chair and goes over to Bruce. "Are you even listening to me?" He grabs the paper and snatches it out of his hand.

Once he sees Bruce's face, he drops the paper and stares in shock. One side of his face was absolutely battered. It his eye was almost swollen shut, purple bruise everywhere, cuts and almost a swollen lip.

Before Jack could say anything Bruce says "it's nothing, I've had worse."

"Nothing? No this isn't nothing, what the hell happened last night!? What did you get into a fight with bane?"

"You know bane can do something worse then this."

"That's not the point. What happened?"

"Hostage situation, in a warehouse. One of them was able to hit me in the face a few times with a lead pipe." Jack went over to the fridge and opened the freezer. He got a frozen bag of peas and went back to bruce.

He was about put it on Bruce's face, but Bruce grabbed his hand. "I said it's nothing-"

"Damn it bruce, just hold still." He gently put on his face, Bruce hissed a little bit. "Just keep that on there for a little while, please?"

Bruce sighs but nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In afternoon both Jack and Bruce was in the living room watching T.V.

It was silent for a little while until Bruce asked jack something. "Were you worried last night?"

"What?"

"Were you worried about me not coming back?"

"Why would I be worried? I know you can handle yourself."

"Well you seemed freaked out about my face this morning."

"Who wouldn't be freaked out?" Jack wasn't going to admit he was worried, he doesn't need Bruce knowing he has concern for him. "Jack if you were worried, it's okay."

No it's not okay, he's not supposed to worry for anyone but himself, because no one cares about him. But Bruce had to come along and showed that he cared.

"I was, but only a little bit."

"Jack?"

"What now?"

"There's going to be a charity event at a University in two week? Would you like to come?" Jack wasn't too sure about that, he wants to go, to get out of the house, but being in a place with people who will probably hate him doesn't sound appealing.

But he shrugs and says "why not." 

"Good, I can go get you a suit later on this week." Bruce says.

Bruce was about to get up off the sofa but he groaned a little and sat back down. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts a little bit." Jack thinks for a moment before asking, "where's the first aid kit?"

"Main bathroom." Jack gets up and leaves the living room. He soon come back with the first aid kit. He gets on the sofa next to Bruce.

He takes out a bottle of peroxide and a cotton pad. He pours the liquid on it and starts dabbing Bruce's face with it. Bruce hisses at the sting and almost pulls away.

"Hopefully your face won't be as messed up when we go."

After he's done with that, he picks up a tube of anti inflammatory cream. He rubs it on Bruce's face. "Alfred could do this."

"Alfred is making lunch right now." He takes a adhesive bandage roll and cuts off some pieces. 

Soon Bruce's face is patched up a little. "Could you stand up?" Bruce nods and gets off the sofa. Jack also gets up and raises Bruce's shirt. There where fresh bruises there. "This is going to sting."

Before Bruce could say anything Jack pours the peroxide on his back. "Ow, take it easy with that stuff." He gets the roll and cuts more pieces off. He puts some of the cream on his back and then applies the bandages.

"Okay I'm done."

"Thank you Jack-"

"If you get yourself beat up next time, you're on your own." Jack know he's lying and so does Bruce. But Bruce smiles and says "okay Jack."

"Why don't we go and get some lunch." Bruce goes into the kitchen to let Alfred know. But when he got into the kitchen Alfred wasn't there. Bruce thought Jack said he was making lunch already.

Either he didn't know that Alfred wasn't or he lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they were out, Bruce needed to stop at the bank.

They both went in and waited in line. When they got in front the women looked at Jack with fear.

"W-what can I do for you sir?"

"I just need to make a withdrawal." Bruce says. "Okay....I'm sorry sir but can he maybe wait outside?" Bruce was about to protest. But Jack stops him.

"I'll just go and wait. ma'am since I'm going outside can you get your finger off the emergency button. I know your finger is on it."

 

After while Bruce met Jack outside. Bruce looks at him for an explanation. "I robbed that place a few times."

Bruce sighs and says "Of course you did. Where do you wanna eat?" Jack looks around until he he sees a Greek food truck parked.

"Can we get something from there?" Bruce nods and they start heading towards the truck.

After they get their food, they both got back in the car. They both got the same thing, gyros. While Jack was eating his, some tzatziki sauce got his on cheek.

Bruce was about to reached over and wipe it off. But Jack grabbed his hand. That was not happening again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

The bastard knows what he means. Jack let's go of hand and Bruce puts it back on the staring wheel.

"Sorry, it's just that messy eating is a pet peeve of mine."

"oh so when someone gets sauce on their face, you just wipe it off with your thumb and lick it off?"

"Well no, it's just that...." Bruce didn't have an explanation for this. So they just drove in silence.

Bruce watched as Jack ate his food, more sauce started to get on his cheek. Bruce wish that the younger man didn't ask for extra sauce on his gyro.

He was distracted from watching Jack licking it off his pink lips. God he really wanted to kiss them.

When they got home Jack threw away his trash. "Can I use the phone? I wanna call my therapist." Bruce was a little surprise by this, usually jack wants nothing to do his therapist.

"Yeah, do you want it to be private?" Jack nods his head. So Bruce heads upstairs with his lunch. "Just let me know when you're done."

Once he's gone. Jack goes into the living, heading towards the phone. Picks it up and dials the number.

After a few rings, he hears a "hello?"

"It's Jack."

"I'm surprised you called, what can I help you with Jack, do you need to talk about something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"What do you when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was in his room looking in his bathroom mirror, fixing a bow tie on his neck.

Right now he was wearing black suit jacket, light purple button up shirt underneath it and a Paisley bow tie. His ankle monitor was hidden under legs of his pants.

He was going to Gotham state university charity event. After he fixed his tie and his hair a little bit and went out the bathroom to start going down stairs.

There he sees Bruce wearing a grey suit and he looked like he was ready to go. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now remember to please be on your best behavior and try to be polite." Jack rolled his eyes and mumbled "whatever let's just get this over with."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, Bruce parked the car and both got out.

"You still got bruises on your face."

"Yes, but they're not that bad, whoever ask about them I'll just tell them that....I got into a bar fight."

"Bruce Wayne in a bar fight? Sure they'll definitely believe that." Jack says sarcastically. When they get to the front entrance, an usher asked for his name.

"Bruce Wayne."

The man looked on the list and nodded. "And him?" He asked pointing to Jack. "Just a companion." The man nodded and opened the door for them.

Inside was a lot of people wearing nice clothes and socializing.

They went further inside and looked around. A women came up to them and smiled. "Are you Bruce Wayne?" He nodded and smiled back.

"Hi I'm Angela jones, I'm one of the professors here and I've been excited to meet you." She holds out her hand and lets him shakes it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, um if you don't mind me asking what happened to your cheek." Before Bruce could answer Jack cut in. "He ran into a pole."

The women looks at Jack and ask "I'm sorry but who might you be?"

"Jack."

"Good to meet you Jack." She also lets him shake her hand. "Are you here with Bruce?" He nodded. "Wait aren't you the-"

"Yes." Jack says before she could finish the question. "I read a lot news articles about you, you're a very interesting person." Jack wasn't sure if she meant that in a good way.

She turns back to Bruce and ask, "you didn't bring a date with you?"

"Couldn't really find anyone."

"What a coincidence neither could I? What it be to much trouble if you had a drink with me?" Jack narrowed his eyes at her, what makes her think he's gonna say yes.

"Sure, a few drinks wouldn't hurt." At this moment jack wanted to scream at Bruce and tell him how he felt about this.

But he didn't, he just stayed quiet. "Jack you don't mind if I-"

"No, go ahead. I'll be fine, I'll just mingle." With that jack watched as Bruce walked off with the women.

When they were out of sight Jack started to walk around and just explore the place. There was a second floor to the school so he decided to go up there.

Once he was finish going up the stairs, he heard his name being called. "Jack, Jack you're here too?"

Jack knew that voice, he was about to go back downstairs but a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. It was Ed Nygma, Nygma was wearing a green suit with a light purple tie.

"Hello Jack."

Jack sighs but says "Hello Nygma."

"Here with Bruce?" Jack nodded. "You?"

"I had a job interview here. They liked me so much they invited me to this event."

"Hm...They're willing to hire a narcissist with a god complex? they must be desperate." Nygma chuckles and tries to put an arm around his shoulder but Jack backed away.

"Now Jack, me and you may not see eye to eye, but why we don't put aside are differences and socialize."

Nygma got close and put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to see my future class room they might be giving me?"

Jack wanted to say no, but he was curious so he nodded. "Good, I'm sure you'll be impressed." They walk together down the hall until Nygma stops at a certain door.

"Nygma takes out a key and unlocks it. The classroom was more like a lab. There was chemistry equipment neatly tucked away in cabinets, there were stations with sinks, there a book case with textbooks and there was an emergency shower in the corner.

"I applied to be a chemistry professor. Come in and take a look a around." Jack stepped in and walked around. The equipment in the room looked expensive. "Nobody had this class room?"

"Well a another man did, but unfortunately he was let go."

"By his own doing or yours?" Nygma smirks and said "I was able to hack into his email and other accounts and found some information that wouldn't look good on anyone, I Anonymously send it to the school."

"What kind of information?"

"Apparently he had a summer fling with one of his students. The girl was still sending him inappropriate photos."

Jack whistles and says "wow"

"Why don't we go back downstairs." They both walk out the class room and back down the hallway.

Down stairs Nygma directed jack to a table where there was a Messenger bag sitting in of the chairs. Nygma moves the bag and puts it on the floor near his chair. Jack could tell it was his since he saw his initials on the strap.

"Why don't we get some drinks. He gets up and leaves, a few minutes later he comes back with two glasses filled with wine.

He sets them down and sits himself. "Hey, what are eight things that go first to protect their leaders?"

"Pawns?"

Ed nodded and reaches into his bag, he takes out a medium size baggie with chess pieces and board. He sets on the table and sets out the pieces.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Why would I want to play chess with you?"

"Here's the thing, you don't want to play with me, but you rather do this then talk to the people or wonder around until the party is over or sit by yourself until the party over and I saw Bruce, he's seems a little busy."

Jack didn't say anything after he was done talking, he just picked up a pawn and moved it to one square.

Nygma picked up his pawn and moved it to one square as well. "It's weird how you came here, even though it's obvious that you don't want be here anyway, you must be willing to do anything to get out that mansion."

"You would too if you were in my position." Jack says while moving another pawn.

"Maybe, but you're living in a billionaire's home, most criminals under house arrest would be living in a small ordinary boring house." Nygma also moves the another pawn.

"It's not that great." Jack moves the the first pawn earlier and captures Nygma's pawn."

"Didn't you have a nice penthouse before you were incarcerated?" He moves his bishop to two squares diagonally

"Yes, but I wasn't in it that much, I was out wreaking havoc." Jack chooses to move the knight this time.

"Of course you were, sitting inside all day does nothing for you." He moves his bishop and captures a pawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon both of them had a few more pieces on the board.

It was Jack's turn but he was distracted by something. That something was Bruce and that professor sitting together at a table sharing a few laughs.

"Something troubling you?" Jack stopped looking at them and said no. But the other man notice what he was looking at.

After he looked at Bruce and that women, he then looked back at Jack, he noticed the look in his eyes. Nygma grinned. "Are you angry at that women?"

"Why would I be angry at her?"

"Sorry, not angry, jealous." Jack gave him a heated glared. "I'm not Jealous."

"You sure about that? that's the second time you were distracted by them. Do you have a friendship with Bruce now?" Jack didn't answer he just looked down at the board trying to figure out witch piece to move.

"Or isn't something more? Because if it is then I'm sorry you don't really have a chance, People like me and you aren't good at relationships"

"Weren't you the one T.V. Saying you wanted a life partner?"

"Yes, but I only said that for the camera."

"I'm sure you did." Jack mumbles. "I don't want a relationship with him."

"Then do you want sex?"

"Nygma shut up-"

"Because back at Arkham I knew about some of the activities you did with men, sometimes you did it for pleasure, sometimes you did if you a favor." Jack blushed and looked down.

In Arkham he did have sexual encounters with some of the men, but it was just sex and nothing else, weather it be because he needed a quick fuck or someone had something he wanted.

"I'm not playing anymore, you can go fuck yourself." He was about to get up, but the other man grabbed his arm, "it's your move." Jack glares and looks at the board again.

He moved his queen down and captures a bishop that was in front of the king

"Checkmate."

"What?"

"My queen traps your king, you can't move since your own pieces are blocking any escape. If you paid attention instead of focusing on my damn sex life, you would of noticed."

Nygma looked absolutely pissed, He's not a sore loser, but he hates losing to the other man like this. Jack was about to leave but Nygma asked him something. "I can fill a room, but just one heart, others can have me but I can't be shared, what I'm?"

Jack thought for a moment before saying "I don't know, what?"

"Loneliness. You wanna know why it's in impossible for you to have a relationship, because you are a lonely unstable man and a well liked person like Bruce Wayne could choose anyone over someone like you to have a stable relationship. You are the joker and the joker is a good at many things, but things like love....not so much. You are going to continue to stay alone because no one wants the joker."

Jack didn't say anything, he just calmly picked up his wine glass and drinks what's left in it.

Once it's a completely empty, he smashes it on the table and knocks Nygma over while he's still in his chair.

People gasped when they saw what he did, but that didn't stop him from getting on Nygma and putting the sharp end of the broken glass near his throat. "I will rip your vocal cords out." He says with a snarl.

But Nygma just laughs. "You're just proving my point on how unstable you are." Jack has had just about enough, he was about push the glass into his skin, but someone pulled him off and knocked the glass out of his hand.

It was Bruce and he looked furious. "We're leaving." He says through gritted teeth. But before he could drag Jack out, Nygma said "Don't worry Bruce since Jack is a good friend of mine, I won't press charges. He just lost his temper that's all."

Bruce gave a grunt and nodded and started dragging Jack to the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they get to the mansion and get inside, Bruce slams the door closed.

"Go upstairs, and stay in your room. You do not come out till I say so.

"But-"

"NOW JACK!"

Jack doesn't argue he nods and heads towards the staircase.

In his room he slams the door close and knocks over his night stand out of frustration. "FUCK!" He grabs his pillow starts ripping it apart, cotton was getting everywhere but he doesn't care, he needs to take his anger out on something.

After there was nothing left of it, he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Next time he's is not leaving the house


	10. Chapter 10

The next three days Jack was stuck in his room, He figured that his punishment was isolation.

He absolutely hated it, he thought he be use to it by now since Arkham gave him isolation almost all the time, but something about Bruce doing this to him seemed worse.

All of his meals were delivered to him and Bruce hasn't said a word to him.

Right now it was 2:30, and lunch should be up here shortly. After a few minutes there was a knock at his door.

He opened it and Alfred was there holding a tray with food on it. He silently hands it to jack and leaves.

After closing the door, he sits down on the floor looking at his tray. His lunch was a chicken panini, tomato soup and a glass of cranberry juice.

Everything was fine except for the cranberry juice and the crust of his sandwich. He doesn't like cranberry juice that much and his crust was a little burnt.

Before he eats he starts taking the crust off, as he was doing that, his door opened. He looked up expecting Alfred, but it was Bruce. "Don't like crust?" He ask.

"Um....no it's just a little burned that's all."

"Oh, after you're done come downstairs." With that Bruce closes the door and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he's done he goes downstairs like Bruce asked him to.

He goes into the living room were Bruce is waiting for him. "Sit." He tells jack. Jack nods and sits on the sofa.

"Do you wanna tell me why you had that outburst the other night." Jack bites his lip and looks down. "Did Nygma threatened you?" Jack shook his head. "Then why did you attack him?"

After a moment of silence, Jack finally answers. "He....said some things."

"What kind of things?" Jack was little a embarrassed to answer but he decided to tell half the truth. "He....started talking about my...."

"Your what."

Jack mumbles his answer and Bruce didn't hear it. "Jack please speak up."

"My sex life, he started getting into my sex life."

 

"How does he know about....that?" Jack blushed a little and answered. "In Arkham he noticed that I had a lot of sex with the other inmates."

Bruce was silent for a moment.

"Was there anything else?"

Jack shook his head, he was not going to tell Bruce about Nygma figuring out that he had feelings for him. "Jack I know it's upsetting for people to get into your private business, but you just can't-"

"Stick a glass to someone's throat."

"Yeah. Nygma is an asshole but you can't threaten him or anyone for that matter, even if they do try to make you upset-"

"It's not fucking fair, he gets to be an asshole to me be just because he's free and I'm not, I know am not to harm anyone, but he fucking kept pushing me, He had no right, he had no fucking right to go there!"

Both them sat in silence at after that, then Bruce went over to him and did something unexpected. He pulled Jack up gently and embraced him in a hug.

At that moment jack was stunned. "You're right, he didn't have the right. I should stayed with you at the party." Jack didn't know what to say, Bruce shouldn't have to apologize for not staying with him, it's not his fault.

"Maybe next time-"

"No, no next time, just no more parties. I rather just stay home next time." Jack then hugged back a little and took in Bruce's scent. He realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"I'm not good at hugs." He mumbles. Bruce nods and ask one more question. "Jack, these inmates you had sex with, it was all consensual right?"

"Of course, bats I choose who I fuck and if any of them try to force me I rip their dicks off." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a little. "Just making sure." Jack noticed that he was gripping his shoulder almost in a possessive way.

"If any of them try to force you, I do something worse then rip their dicks off." He says in a rough voice, witch Jack found a little sexy.

"hey bats?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean my punishment over." Bruce nods and says "I'm just glad Nygma didn't press charges on you."

Jack knows why Nygma didn't press charges on him, because seeing Jack act out in front of all those people and getting in trouble with Bruce was enough satisfaction for him.

"Trust me, whatever reason he didn't wasn't because we're friends, hell I'm pretty sure he doesn't know the definition of friend. Hey bats I'm still a little hungry, is there any more food."

"I can go get some take out, is that all right?" Jack nods. "Okay I'll try to get back quickly." Bruce grabbed his keys from the coffee table and left.

Once he left, jack went into the kitchen and just as he expected, he saw Alfred was in there doing dishes. That means he has enough time to do what he planned during these past few days. He goes back into the living room and grabs the house phone.

He quickly goes upstairs. Once he's upstairs, he goes into Bruce's room and quietly shuts the door.

He goes to Bruce's closet and looks through it until he finds the suit Bruce was wearing on the night of the party. Jack searches through the pockets until he finds a business card from the University.

Jack knew he would have one, because someone like Bruce Wayne would try to keep contact with important places like Gotham University.

While looking at the number, he dials it into the phone. After a few rings the other line picks up. "Hello Gotham University how may I help you?" A women said

"Um yes do you have a Edward Nygma at your school?" There was a moment of silence before the women answered. "Why yes, but he doesn't start working until tomorrow, did you need to speak with him?"

"Well no, it's just that there something you should look into before hiring him."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Are you aware of his criminal record?"

"Yes, but it's just petty thefts and robberies and his doctor said he is completely capable of being around others."

"I'm afraid it's more then robberies, who gave you his flies him or his doctor."

"Him."

"Yeah you should see his doctor again and demand all of his files. Because I'm pretty sure the the flies he gave you didn't have all the details, like past murders."

Jack could tell the women was trying to process what he just said. "Murders sir?"

"Yes, Edward has unfortunately harm and killed people during his crimes, you guys don't want anyone like that around the students do you?"

"Sir how do I know you're not lying?"

"If you don't believe me, then go to Arkham and find his therapist, demand all of his files. They have to give it to you since he's applying to work at your school." There was a pause, then women asked him "Do you know Mr.Nygma?"

Jack smirked and answered. "Yes I do, I'm a friend of his and as his friend I think that it's for his own good that he doesn't work this job. I don't him to hurt anyone, causing him to go back to Arkham."

"Well sir, I'll talk to my supervisor, so we can check it out. If he's as dangerous as you say he is, we need to put the safety of our students first. So thank you for calling.....what's your name sir."

"I rather be anonymous for my own safety."

"Of course sir. Thank you for calling and have a nice day."

"You too." After Jack hung up, he had a big grin on his face. What he said was all true and they're gonna find out for themselves.

Nygma all always used to brag about his crimes and a good amount of them involved murdering a few people.

Jack got out of the room and went back downstairs with the phone, putting it back in its place.

Somewhere Nygma is thinking he got the last laugh, but he's wrong.

Jack is always the one who gets the last laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 7:00 pm and Jack was at the dinner table, with a newspaper, notepad and pen.

He was eating some croissants Alfred made, while looking through the newspaper.

While was eating he flipped through the paper and circled different job offerings. He would then write it down on the notepad.

Bruce look walked in and saw what he was doing. He looked at the note pad and asked "looking for jobs?"

"Um, yeah." Jack wasn't really doing this for himself, he was doing this just to call these places and warn them about Nygma.

He circled options that he knew Nygma would go after, such as tech technician, chemical engineer, he even wrote down the names of some colleges to call.

Is he being petty? Maybe, but he wants Nygma to know that he is not someone to mess with. He can't harm him physically, but he can do it financially. "Well it might be a while until you can get a job, buts it doesn't hurt to start looking now."

"No it's certainly does not." Jack says with a little smirk, he then circles an offering for technical illustrator "Any idea what Alfred is making for dinner?"

"Roast chicken, with peas and croissants....well he might have to make more of those." He's had about four by now.

"Nice, after dinner, I have something I wanna tell you."

"What?"

"You'll know after dinner."

"Is it a surprise batsy?" Bruce rolled eyes. "Just wait after dinner jack."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 9:40 Alfred was setting dinner on the table. Jack was there waiting for Bruce to show up.

"Master Jack were short on croissants, so-"

"Yeah I know, I ate most of them." Alfred sighs and goes to get the silverware. Once everything was set, Alfred puts his plate in front of him. The chicken smelled wonderful. He was about to dig in, but Bruce rushed in. "Sir you're just in time-"

"Sorry Alfred I can't, Jack I'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow."

"What, why not-" Jack stopped talking and got up from the table, he went into the living, headed towards the window. He opened the curtains and looked out.

And just as he expected, he saw a bat shaped light in the sky. Jack cursed in his head. Can't these people figure out problems without Bruce.

Jack quickly went back to the kitchen, maybe he can convince Bruce to stay. "Bruce can't you-"

"Tomorrow Jack, we'll talk tomorrow." Jack gave a frustrated sigh but nodded.

 

After dinner Jack was still at the table, sitting by himself. Alfred went into room, he left the food on the table just incase Jack wanted anymore. Jack snacked on some peas, after that he went to the freezer and got out a small personal tub of ice cream.

It was Bruce's but Jack knows he wouldn't mind. Getting out a spoon he eats straight from the tube.

After about an hour, he almost ate half of the tub. It was 11:00 and Bruce wasn't home yet. Jack got up and put the ice cream back. He then went upstairs.

He was about to go in his room, but he saw the door to Bruce's room open. Jack went down hallway and peeked inside.

The last time he was in here, he didn't really explore it. He went fully inside and closed the door. First thing he went to was the closet. He opened and looked up. On the shelves were different boxes.

Some were for shoes and some had files in it. Probably for work. There was also some drawers. He opens one up and it's full of expensive watches. "He has all these but I never seen him wear any them." He mumbles.

The next drawer was full of ties, neatly folded. One caught his attention, an emerald green one. He takes that one out and goes to a mirror over the dresser, he tries it on.

It's nice, probably suits him better then Bruce. Jack takes it off and pulls open drawer to the dresser. In there were neatly folded dress shirts. Jack takes one and unfolds it.

He sets it down and starts taking off his own shirt. After that he tries on the one from the dresser. It was baggy and still a little wrinkled, but he likes it enough to keep it on.

The next place he goes into is the bathroom. It's very clean, white and marble. It has a big walk in shower and bathtub. Jack goes to the sink and opens the medicine cabinet. In there are painkillers, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream and razors.

He closes that and goes to the bathtub. There were a few soaps in the corner. Reaching over he takes one. It's Japanese cherry blossom. It looks like it's been hardly use.

Bruce must of brought it for whatever women that was lucky enough to go home with him. He opens it and takes a whiff. It smells heavenly.

Jack should probably just go, just get out and go into his own room, but he doesn't, he turns on the faucet to the bathtub.

While it's filling up, he pours the soap in and watches the foam form. After a few minutes he turns it off. Jack takes off the shirt, ankle bracelet and the rest of his clothes,

He carefully gets in and sinks down into the bubbles. It feels amazing. He smiles and gets himself comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he's done with the bath, he takes a shower, then gets out of the bathroom.

Once he's dry, he puts on a different dress shirt from Bruce's dresser and his underwear. He stepped on his pants by mistake when he got out the bathtub, they were too wet to put back on.

His feet are a little cold, so opens the dresser's bottom drawer to find some sock. But the first thing he sees isn't socks, it's a bottle of whiskey

Jack always knew Bruce was one of those type of people that hide their alcohol in obvious places like this. Taking the bottle, he opens it and smells it. It smells pretty strong. He hesitates before taking a sip.

It's bitter and it burns his throat. But he takes another sip anyway. he goes to the bed and sits on it.

He's probably going to stay in here a little longer.

Bruce probably only drinks this when he's really stressed out.

Jack takes another sip, and wonders what Bruce was going to tell him. He really wants to know, he also really wants Bruce to stop going out late, doing gods knows what.

Sometimes he wonders if there will be a day where he might get killed from doing all this crime fighting. The man is in his forties, sooner or later he's not going to be able to keep up with all of it.

Thinking about this made Jack take another sip, actually it's a full swing. He coughs after it, but that doesn't stop him from taking more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours pass and Bruce was finally home. He had to deal with another hostage situation at a bank and fight a few thugs who trying to kidnapped two teenage girls.

He was out of his bat-suit, He's in some regular clothes he kept in the batcave. He has the bat-suit in hands, it's a little damaged. So he's going to have to fix it.

He heads upstairs to take a shower.

When he's upstairs, he opens his door. The first thing he sees is his closet and drawers open. Then he sees his whiskey by the bed and finally he sees Jack on the bed almost half alseep. Wearing one of his shirts and no pants.

He goes over to the bed and sets down the bat-suit. He then shakes Jack's shoulder. Jack jumps a little, but then smiles when he sees Bruce. "Hey bats." He slurs. Great he's drunk.

"Jack I'm pretty sure, I had a rule about going in my room."

"No, you said no going into your study." Well that was true. "So how was it tonight? Did you help Jim gordon with some drug trade or something?"

"Actually it was another hostage situation, at a bank." Jack laughs and ask "let me guess, one of them snuck up on you with a baseball bat?"

Bruce shook his head. "Hey bats I found a butch of watches in your closet, but I'v never seen you wear any of them. What is it with rich people buying shit like that when you don't even us it?" Jack giggles. "You have about 50 of them and you don't wear one."

Jack then notices the bat-suit and picks up the cowl. He puts it on and looks towards the mirror. He giggles even more, it looks absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm batman." He says in a gruff voice.

"Jack why are you in here?" Jack shrugs. "I just was curious. Are you mad bats?" Bruce should be mad, hell he should be furious. But he's not, Jack technically didn't really break a rule and he didn't really do any harm.

"No."

"That's good, I was worried for a second." Bruce gently takes the cowl of him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You should go to bed."

"Okay, I'll sleep here."

"No, I mean in your own-" he was cut off from Jack taking his arm and pulling him down on the bed.

"No, I'll sleep here." Bruce sits up and sits against the headboard. "Well you can sleep here, if you tell me how much you had to drink."

"Don't know, lost count after about five swings." Bruce sighs and thinks he should hide his liquor in a more secure place.

Suddenly jack gets on top of him. "So you had something to tell me?"

"I think I'll tell you when you're sober."

"Oh come bats, tell me." He whines. But Bruce shakes his head. "Fine.....actually I have something I wanna tell you."

"What?"

"I fuckin love you."

Bruce's brain stopped for a moment. This can't be real, he must of mis-heard.

"What?"

"I said I love you dumbass. I fuckin love you. I never thought I did but I do."

"Okay Jack, you need to go to bed."

"No, what I need is this." He leans down and crashes his lips on to Bruce's. Bruce should pull away, but he doesn't. He kisses back.

After a few minutes, Jack pulls away. "God you have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Kiss so much better then those assholes in Arkham." Jack slides down a little and snuggles into Bruce's chest.

"If you don't love me back, I understand. Just wanted to get that off my chest."

Bruce sighs and strokes his hair. "I love you too Jack."

"Aww batsy, you made me the happiest man ever." Jack giggles. "I'm glad we can share our feelings with each other."

Bruce nods and keeps stroking the younger's man hair. Bruce does mean what he says, but he's not sure if Jack will remember when's sober.

But he's glad he got it off his chest too.

Soon Jack is alseep. Bruce picks him up and carries him to his room. He lays jack down on his bed and puts the covers over him.

"Love you so much."

Then Bruce quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Jack woke up in his own bed, still wearing Bruce's shirt. His head hurts like crazy.

He groans when he gets up.

"Jesus fuckin Christ." He mumbles as he gets up and he goes straight to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet.

He groans in pain and throws up a little more. After he's done, he goes back to his bed and flops down on it. He was about to go back to sleep but someone knocked on his door. "What?"

"Master Jack, Bruce told me to bring you breakfast and some Ibuprofen." The door opened and Alfred went inside with a tray of food and a glass of water.

He saw the ibuprofen next to a stack of waffles on the plate. "Call me if you need anything." Jack nodded and watched him leave.

He started with ibuprofen and water first, then started with the waffles. As he was eating someone opened his door again.

This time it was Bruce. "Good morning."

"Morning. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" Bruce bit his lip before answering. "You did trash my room a little bit." Jack looked guilty and mumbled a "sorry."

"Did I say anything stupid?"

Bruce couldn't really answer that one, Jack saying he loved him isn't stupid. "No, it wasn't stupid."

Jack thought really hard trying to remember what happened. Bruce sat down next to him and said "I have something I wanna tell you." Jack suddenly remembered. Last night he told Bruce he had something to tell him and he remembers what he said.

"Before you do I need to make sure of something, did I say I love you and if I did, was it going be the same thing you wanted to tell me last night?"

Bruce sighs and shakes his head. "No.....I was going to tell you that....I got a court order."

"What?"

"I got a court order, for me to take you on vacation with me to the Bahamas. The judge said you can be out of Gotham for at least three days, you wouldn't have the wear the ankle Monitor either and it's all right with your therapist."

"So last night you didn't....I'm sorry." He mumbled to the last part. "Oh my god, Bruce I didn't mean-" Jack didn't really know what to say, he told Bruce that he loved him and now Bruce probably feels disgusted by him, who wouldn't be disgusted if the joker himself told them I love you.

"That's nice of you, but I won't go."

"W-Why not?"

Jack looked down and hesitated before speaking again. "Because you're Bruce Wayne and you can probably get a gorgeous women to go with you, you c-can get anyone to go with you, I'm just some ex-con you decided to pity, in fact you can send me back to A-Arkham right now, because right now I know you probably hate me more then ever."

Jack's eyes started turning a little red, tears were welling up in his eyes. "I love you and you don't feel to the same, so just fuckin send me back and t-take someone you will l-love."

Tears were actually now falling down, "I c-can't stay here, so send me back, p-please." Bruce moved closer to him. "Jack I don't won't to."

"Why the fuck not! Why the hell do you care? I rather be in Arkham then be here knowing everyday you are disgusted by me for saying what I said last night!"

"Jack calm-"

"Just send me back!" Jack was now sobbing, actually sobbing. Bruce has never seen him cry before. Most people thought the joker never cried.

Bruce pulled him close and hugged him, letting him cry into shoulder. "J-just go back to hating me." Bruce rubbed his back and softly said "I don't hate you, I'm not disgusted by you."

"Don't l-lie."

"I'm not lying. Jack I'm mean it, I don't hate you and I don't want to send you back." Jack looked at him with his red eyes. "why not?"

"Because I love you."

Jack sniffed and tried to process what he just said. "Y-you do?"

"Yes, I told you last night when you told me first and I meant it. I still mean it." Bruce gently grabbed his face and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"I want you to go with me, enjoy yourself and be happy. You said to take someone I would love and I love you."

Jack felt so overwhelmed, the only thing he could do was kiss Bruce back . When they pulled away Jack asked. "You really mean this?" Bruce nodded and pulled Jack into his lap. "If you don't wanna go, that's okay, but I'm not sending you back. Okay?"

Jack sniffed but nodded. "When are we going?"

"July 4th, will be taking a jet."

Jack gave a small smirk. "The bat jet?"Bruce rolled his eyes. "No a regular jet."

"You're no fun bats. But I love you anyway." Jack put his head on Bruce's chest and thought for a moment, then he giggled. "the knight of Gotham loves the clown prince of crime. Never thought this would happen. Why do you love me?"

"Well not only are you pretty but-"

"Don't call me that." Jack says with frown. "What? Pretty, but you are." Jack still doesn't like anyone calling him that even if it is Bruce. "Your also smart, smarter then I gave you credit for, sarcastic, cunning and actually pretty funny."

"if you think I'm funny then how come you never laughed at my gags?"

"Because most of the time the gags you pulled were....life threatening."

"Oh, right. Bats?"

"Yes?"

"My head still hurts, I wanna go back and laid down." Bruce nods and takes him off his lap, then gently lays him on the bed. "So this is real right? this isn't some kind of dream or joke is it?"

"No Jack it's real."

"Good, but Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"If you find yourself not loving me anymore, you can send me back, I wouldn't be mad if you did." Bruce leans down and kisses his head. "No, I won't send you back, not ever and I won't stop loving you ever."

Bruce was about to leave but Jack grabbed his hand. "No, stay."

"Jack I have some work I gotta do."

Jack starts looking at him, with pleading puppy dog eyes, making Bruce groan. "All right, just stop giving me that face." Bruce lays on the bed next to jack and takes out his phone. He sets an alarm for 12:30. After that he puts the phone down on the night stand and pulls the younger man close.

Soon they're both asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

July came pretty quick, in fact a little too quick for Jack.

It was July 1st and Jack was trying to figure out what to pack and he was thinking about all the time he was going to have with Bruce.

Alfred wasn't going to go, he was just going to stay at the house and Alfred was fine with that since he would have the house to himself.

Right now Jack was in his room laying some clothes on his bed. Most of the stuff in his closet were just T-shirts and other casual stuff.

He decided that he was going to pack later   
So he went down the hallway to Bruce's study. Bruce was at his desk on the computer.

Jack knocked and Bruce turned around. "Is it okay I can come in?" Once Bruce nodded Jack went inside. "So what are you doing?"

"Looking at hotels and restaurants we could go to."

"Can I look too?" Bruce nodded and Jack did something that the older man was not expecting. He climbed into his lap. "Jack-"

"You said I could look." Jack responds with a grin. Jack takes the mouse and starts using it to scroll down. He looks at the hotel options for a minute before speaking again. "This one looks nice." He said pointing to a hotel called The cove.

He clicks on the link to it and goes through some pictures of it. "They offer horse back riding for one their activities and the spa looks amazing."

"Is that were you want to stay?"

Jack shrugged and continued to read the information on the site. "I guess, it's up to you really."

"We can stay there if you want, any restaurants you wanna visit?"

"Um, any where is good. Well actually maybe somewhere that has a good view of the beach."

"I can find a place like that, also would you feel comfortable with separate hotel rooms or a couples suite?" Jack wasn't too sure about that, he hasn't thought him and Bruce as a couple yet. "Would you want to stay in a room with me?"

"Of course, but only if your comfortable with it." Jack smiles and turns his head, he kisses Bruce on the lips. Bruce kisses back and pushes his tongue inside, exploring Jack's mouth. "I was starting to think we wouldn't be considered a couple."

"Why?"

"Let's face it bats were Extreme opposites of each other." Jack was about to get off his lap to back to his room and pack but Bruce held on to him. "Opposites do attract." Bruce started to lightly kiss his neck making Jack giggle, after a few more kisses he bite Jack's neck making him yelp.

"Ow take it easy with that." But Bruce wasn't really listening, he was focusing on the bruise that was started to form on the younger man's neck. He felt a streak of possessiveness run through him. He would love to leave his mark on Jack more.

He was about to do it again but Jack pushed his head back. "I don't want Alfred questioning why I have hickeys-"

"Alfred already knows."

"Did you tell him?"

"No he figured it out." Jack wasn't really to surprise by that, Alfred was more observant anyway. Bruce licked over the forming bruise and bite him gently this time.

"Okay big guy that's enough, I gotta go finish packing." Jack give him a kiss and got off his lap to go back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When July 4th came Bruce and Jack were up early, everything was pack and ready to go.

They drove to an air charter where Bruce will be getting the jet at. In about two hours they were on the jet.

Jack was looking out the window while Bruce was on his phone, both were sitting next to each other. Before they took off, the staff was able to bring them a continental breakfast.

Jack enjoyed the view off the sky when they were up in the air, he can't remember the last time he went on a plane or a jet. He looked down at his plate and took a strawberry, it tasted better then the ones Alfred got from the store.

"You gotta try these."

"Maybe later." Bruce says while still looking at his phone. "You didn't even get anything to eat, you only got coffee."

"Witch is the only thing I need really."

"God damn it bats, just eat something or just try it." Bruce thought for a moment before answering. "Okay."

"Finally-" Jack was cut off from Bruce crashing his lips on to him, he dug his tongue in and tasted the sweetness from the strawberry in Jack's mouth. Bruce pulls away and says.

"That does taste good."

"Then eat the actual strawberry this time." Jack says trying to sound annoyed but he can't and it's hard for him to hide his smile. "Hm this is interesting."

"What is it?"

"I'm reading the news and it says Nygma will be running for Gotham mayor in the next election. Jack looked at him as if he was joking. "What?"

Bruce showed him his phone and Jack read the headline. 'Edward Nygma wants your vote' it read. "What the hell is wrong with Gotham? he can't run for mayor. you know what I shouldn't be surprise. This is the same city who let cobblepot be mayor."

Jack may have a lot of problems but at least he isn't as reckless as the city. Bruce rubs his shoulder and says "don't worry he probably won't win."

"I sure as hell hope not."

 

In a few hours they landed. They got their stuff and got a cab to the hotel they were going to stay at, Bruce said that he will rent a car later.

When they got to the hotel jack was very impressed with the inside and that was just the lobby. They went to the front desk where a staff worker was at.

"Hello and welcome to the cove anything I can help you with?" the hostess asked politely with a smile. "Yes I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Bruce Wayne." She logged onto here computer and checked. "Ah yes, we were expecting you." She goes into her drawer and hands him an envelope. "Your keys are in here and you wanted the couples suite right?"

"Yes."

"Good, let us know if you need anything else."

"I will and thank you." They were about to turn around and head to the elevators but the employee called out to them.

"Wait, let us help you with your bags."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the hotel room Bruce tipped the bellhop and unlocked the door.

The room was nicer then Jack's back at Wayne manor. Nice large king size bed, with white sheets, light blue and white pillows.

Large sectional sofa and chairs, sleek wooden floor, glass coffee table with a vase of flowers, there was a balcony with a great view of the beach, light blue curtains and a glass dinning tables with white chairs

Jack went over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Bats come feel this bed, it's so soft." Bruce went over to the bed and put his body over Jack's, trapping him underneath. "Almost softer then mine."

"No, yours is just as soft." Jack reaches his hand up and touches Bruce's stubble cheek. "Starting to grow a beard."

"Should I shave?"

"No, I like it like this, its sexy." Jack was about to kiss him but there was a knock at the door, making him jump and almost kick Bruce. "Who is it?" Bruce calls. "Cleaning staff, we brought you some towels." Bruce was about to tell them to come in but Jack cut him off.

"Come back later!"

"Kay sir." They both heard the women walk away. "I swear to god, if we're interrupted again I'm filing a complaint."

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to be alone, how about we go to the beach for a little while, get dinner then come back here so I can take care of you." He whispers the last part in Jack's ear and nipped at his neck.

Jack whined when he pulled away, while Bruce smirked a little bit. "Fucking tease." Jack mumbled. But he got up and went to his suit case to get his swim trucks.

He can not wait to get back to this hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

At the beach Jack was having the most fun he had in a while.

The weather was so perfect and the water felt so good. Right now he was standing in the water while the tides moved him, Bruce was further then him swimming.

Jack looks down and notices all the different shells that are being washed up by the waves. He bends down and picks up a handful. He goes through them, but none of them looked that interesting. He puts them down and starts walking over to the spot where he put his towel.

He sat down and starting drawing in the sand a little a bit. As he was doing that, his finger bumped over something.

He puts his finger in that spot again and felt it. Being curious, he started digging with his hand. He kept digging until found what it was. It was the tip of a shell. He grab on to it and pulled it out. It was a brown and white tulip shell. Jack looked inside to see if anything was living it, but it was empty.

But he's still gonna keep it anyway. He gets up with his shell and starts walking around, he walked until he got to an area surrounded by rocks. Between those rocks were tide pools. He carefully steps over the rocks to get in one.

The he looked down and sees sea stars, a butch of mussels and sea urchins. Jack squats down to get a closer look. A purple sea star gets his attention. He carefully gets his hand under it and picks it up.

It feels so squishy and soft, the tubes under it tickle a little. He was so busy looking at it, that he didn't notice someone behind him.

"Find anything else?"

Jack turns around and sees that it's Bruce. "No it's just sea stars and mussles-what the hell?" Jack feels something crawling on his toe, he looks down and sees a little octopus crawling on him.

"That's so cool." He takes his hand and carefully peels the creature off, letting it crawl on his hand, then crawling on his finger. "Wow, you wanna hold it?"

"That's okay I'm good."

"What, are you afraid to or something?"

"Well no, it's just that octopuses, they're just creepy."

"Not as creepy as a grown man running around the city in a bat costume." Jack mumbled and Bruce almost looked a little offended. Jack gets the animal off of his finger and puts it back in the water. "This starfish I wish I can keep, I love the color."

"There's a gift shop that sells dried starfish, probably in the same color."

"Nah, it wouldn't be the same." He puts the starfish back in the water and gets up."Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, there's a restaurant not too far, has a bar too." They step out of the water and start walking back.

~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the restaurant, they still had on there swim trunks, but had on some T-shirts.

They couldn't sit outside like Jack wanted because all the tables there were taken, but the inside was nice too.

Both were sitting at the bar area having some drinks. Jack was having a pineapple and watermelon sangria, while Bruce just had bourbon. As they were drinking, they were looking at the menu.

"What are you having?" Jack asks Bruce.

"Probably the salmon burger, you?"

"Sriracha shrimp tacos, I just hope they could put some avocado on there for me." Soon a waitress came to them and took their order.

"So when we get back to Gotham, I have to put back on the...."

"Yeah."

"Damn it." Jack hopes this trip will be worth his while, because he's going to dread putting that ankle monitor back on and he has to come to a city that's selecting a jerk to be their mayor. Thinking about this made him a little stress. He might need a another drink.

"Anything you wanna do tomorrow?" Bruce ask

"Um, how about tomorrow brunch and boat riding, also maybe scuba diving." He really wants find more interesting sea animals. "Sounds like a plan." After a while they're food came to their spot.

The tacos were fabulous for Jack, it wasn't too spicey and the shrimp was perfectly cooked, Bruce thought his burger was okay, it was a little bland.

"Can I try some of yours?"

"Look Bruce I love you, but get your own." It was too good to share. "Come on I'm basically paying for it, just let me just try a little."

Jack grumbles but tears a piece of his taco and gives it too Bruce. "It doesn't really taste that good." He says after trying it. "Are you serious-"

"I'm kidding, it's good."

 

After they're done eating, Jack orders a another drink and Bruce pays the bill. "Jack I need to go to the ATM really quick, could you wait here for a while."

"Didn't you pay the bill?"

"I did, I just need some cash for the waitress's tip."

"Oh, okay I can wait here." Bruce nods and goes to exit, getting out the restaurant. Jack takes another sip of his drink and admires the decor of the room some more.

As he's looking around a guy comes over and sits in a seat next to him. "Hello." He says to jack. Turns his head to face him. The guy was "lightly tanned, green eyes and brunette hair and was wearing slacks, dress shirt and a tie "Something you need?"

"Oh no, just wanted to sit next to you, maybe talk. So are you vacationing here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh that's nice, what do you think so far?"

"It's good, the beach is really gorgeous."

"Like you." Oh, so that's why this guy is here. "Look I'm flattered but I have-"

"Why I don't I buy you a drink, anything you want pretty thing." Jack had to take a deep breath to keep himself from being frustrated. "No thank you I'm good, now could you please go."

"Come on baby don't be like that. With a few drinks we can go back to my place and have some fun. I need a little bit of stress relief after work."

"We'll find someone else to be your stress relief, I ain't it." The guy scoffs. "Why the fuck are boys like you such bratty bitches."

"I have a boyfriend you creepy fuck."

"Is he good at fucking you, cause I grantee you I can give it to you better." Jack doesn't give another insult, he just gently grabs the guy's arm and coxes him to sit down. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm being harsh." The guy smirks and says "knew you come around."

"What's your name?"

"Daniel."

Jack puts on a sweet smile and gets close to his face. "Well Daniel you are handsome and you might be fun to be with." Jack gently grabs the tie and tirls it around his finger. "You think you could fuck me better?"

"Hell yeah baby."

"Daniel I would consider your offer, but like I said I have a boyfriend, also I don't wanna get fucked by a douchebag who probably doesn't have a big penis anyway." The man looked so pissed off now.

"You little cunt-" Jack yanked the tie and made him bang his head on the counter. "Fuck!" Jack pulled his face closer with the tie and stare into his eyes with such a cold stare. "You don't have a fucking clue who you're dealing with. Before I was put in some nut house, I used slit the throats of pigs Like you and watched them bleed to death. You keep fucking pushing me and I will stuff this tie so far down your throat that you'll wish I just slit it instead. This is not a threat, it's a promise." Jack pulls the tie tighter

"Who the hell are you?" The guy chokes.

"I'm gotham's most dangerous criminal, all over the news when I got out."

The guy's eyes widen in realization and pulled back, making Jack let go of his tie, he then rushed out the out the restaurant. Jack just takes a sip of his drink.

In a few minutes Bruce is back in the restaurant. He gave the waitress her tip and they walked out of the restaurant.

There Jack saw the same guy standing near his car and was on the phone. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"While you were gone I had a little bit of a problem."

"What was it?"

"That guy was getting on my damn nerves." He says pointing. "Jack If it's something petty, you shouldn't-"

"He was hitting on me."

"What?"

"He was hitting on me, he kept trying to convince me to go with him and when I told him to leave me alone he called me a bratty bitch, then has the nerve not to back off when I said I have a boyfriend. He is an absolute creepy fuck." Bruce's face was confused at first but then it went to anger.

Bruce walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hold on a second, some guy wants me. Yeah?"

"Were you talking to a young man in the restaurant?" The guy rolled his eyes and answered. "Yeah, he was cute, but turns out he's a psychopath, Why?"

"Because I was the boyfriend he was talking about." Before he could say anything Brucd grabbed his collar and slammed him into his car. "If I ever see you near him, I will ruin you. Not just physically but financially. I will sue for the harassment you did to him and make sure you lose everything. He's not yours, so get it through your head." He growled the last part and banging the man's head against the car.

"Understand?"

The man nods.

"Good." He lets him go and watches him get in his car quick, driving off.

While all that was happening, Jack was just watching with sadistic smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back to the hotel, the first thing Jack did was kiss Bruce . It was very passionate and deep.

When he pulls away, he says "you're so sexy when your possessive, seeing you threaten that idiot was great."

Bruce growls and bites Jack's neck. "Mine, fucking mine." Jack moans and kisses him again. "Yeah yours, I'm yours, just hurry up and get me on the bed." Bruce picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He gently puts him on his back.

"Wanna see your face when we do it." Bruce mumbles. He gives Jack a kiss before going over to his suitcase. He digs in it until he found a bottle of lube.

He got in the bed, trapping Jack underneath. "I see you came prepared."

"Actually Alfred put this in for me."

"Of course he did." Jack takes off his shirt then his swim trunks, Bruce does the same. Once they're both naked. Bruce spreads Jack's leg and puts the tip of Jack's cock in his mouth.

He gives it a few teasing licks before putting more in his mouth. "F-fuck Bruce." He moans. Bruce keeps sucking until Jack looks he's about to cum.

He grabs Jack's cock again and strokes it."damn it Bruce quit teasin-Ah!" Bruce rubs the slit of it with his thumb.

"Wanna you want baby?"

Jack glares at him and growls. "You know what I want."

"Do I?" He says with a smirk. "God damn it Bruce fuck me!"

"Ask nicely." He puts more pressure on the tip, making Jack harder. "Be sweet for me baby." Jack whimpers and bucks his hips. He really hates Bruce right now. "Please, p-please I need it."

"Well since you asked so prettily. Don't worry baby I'll give you want you want." He takes the bottle of lube and opens it, squirting it on his hands and spreading it.

Once his hands were slick enough, he puts his hand between Jack's leg and rubs his hole with one finger. Bruce prods the entrance until he can get the tip in. He thrust the tip and out until he can fit his whole finger in there. "How does that feel?"

"Good, just p-put another in." Bruce nods and fits in a second digit. "Feel so tight around me sweetheart, can't wait to be inside of you." Bruce starts stretching his hole by scissoring his fingers.

He then moves his fingers around and tugs on the rim a little. Pushing the fingers deeper, he rubs Jack's prostate. The younger man whines and pushes down on Bruce's fingers.

Bruce takes his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. "H-holy fuck!" Bruce digs deep, tasting Jack's walls. He nips on the rim making Jack give out another whine.

When he's wet enough, Bruce puts more lube on his hands and rubs his cock. After making sure it's slick, he puts it near Jack's entrance.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes, please I'm ready." He moans. Bruce slowly pushes inside, making sure not to hurt Jack. He gives the younger man a moment to get use to the feeling.

"M-move."

"what?"

"I said move, I've done this before, move, just give it to me." Bruce nods and starts thrusting, but it still isn't enough for Jack. "Go faster." He whines. Bruce takes his whole cock out and slams back in. Jack gasp and encourages Bruce to keep going. As he starts moving faster he spreads Jack's legs wider and watches his cock fuck that tight hole.

"Being be so good for me baby, feel perfect on my cock." He fucks deeper and gets the prostate over and over.

The pleasure was so good, it started to make Jack's eyes water a little bit. "You're so good, even though you won't admit, you're my good boy Jack."

Jack feels his heart flutter at the praise, all the people he's had sex before never said that. "Love everything about you baby, I wouldn't gave you up for anything." Jack feels so overwhelmed that his eyes were watering more and soon tears started go down his cheeks.

"I'm not hurting you I'm?"

"No, I-do really feel that way?"

"Yes baby, your so special, I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jack hiccups and gives a small sob. "I-I love yo-fuck!"

Jack prostate is hit one more time before he's coming. Bruce does a couple of more thrust before he's coming too. After they both catch their breath, Bruce slowly pulls out. Come starts leaking out of Jack and wipes it with his finger and let's Jack lick it off.

After that Jack sits up and gives Bruce a deep kiss.

"Are you okay baby, you're crying."

"Yeah, I'm okay, trust me I'm happy. I love you, g-god I really love you. This I-Is real."

"Yes baby, this is real." Bruce gently pushes him back and lays down with him, then puts the blanket over them.

Bruce pulls Jack close and soon they're asleep in each other's arms.


	15. What the Fuck, The Town is CRAZY!

It was the last day of their trip and Jack was packing his stuff ready to go. Well they still had five hours left, but he's not sure how he wants to spend the last five hours.

"Ow, damn it." He hears coming from the bathroom. He goes in there and sees Bruce standing in front of the mirror with a razor.

"You didn't tell me you were going shave."

"Because I knew you be disappointed."

"Damn right I'm." Bruce rubs more shaving cream on his face and says "I have a lot meetings I have to go to when we get back. Wanna look professional."

"But you own the damn company. No one won't question why you have a beard." Jack goes over to him and takes the razor out of his hand. "Jack I know you like it but-"

"Just let me help you with this, I don't want you cutting up your face." Jack takes the razor and gently puts it on Bruce's face, then slowly shaves his cheek.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, keep going." Jack nods and shaves another area on his cheek. "Anything you wanna do today?" Bruce ask.

"Not sure, did all the stuff I wanted to do yesterday. How about we just relax, maybe just go to the aquarium."

"We can do that. Also maybe when we get back to Gotham, we can go to the fair."

"Gotham's having a fair?"

"Yeah, read the news online that Gotham will have one for the summer." Jack shaves another area, then washes the razor off a little. "Yeah, I think would like that. Would like that very much, do something a little extra before you really get busy again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week they are back in Gotham.

Right now Jack is in the living room sitting on the sofa and staring at his anckle monitor. "Well it was great while it lasted." He mumbles to himself. Alfred was in the living room with him straightening up a bit. "Hey Alfred what did you do while we were gone?"

Alfred answered as he cleared off the coffee table, gathering up Bruce's paper work. "Oh I just relaxed and enjoyed the pool."

"Anything else?"

"Well....I did have date over."

"You still date old man?" Alfred smirked. "Of course master Jack, what women wouldn't want a handsome British gentleman?" Jack actually smirked back. "I guess maybe none."

"Trust me Jack, Alfred is better at dates then me." Bruce says as he comes into the living room. "Ready to go?"Jack nods and gets up from the sofa. "Yeah."

"Were are you two going?"

"Going to the fair, we'll be back soon."

 

In a hour they were there. Bruce parked the car and both of them got out. They walked to the entrance.

They saw rides, game booths and concession stands. Bruce paid their admission and walked in. "So anything you wanna do first?" Jack looks around and sees a gaming booth.

It was a game were you knock down three sets of bottles. There were small and big prizes inside. Most of them were plushies. "Yeah let's go play that." He's says pointing to the booth.

They both walk up to the booth and the man who's in charge of it grins. "Here to win a prize?" Both of them nodded. "Well that will be easy, all you gotta do is knock down the bottles. Three sets. You get three balls, if you knock down all of them you win one of the bigger prizes."

"Sounds easy enough. Three balls please."

"That will be three dollars." Bruce pays him the money and gets the three balls. Before he could throw one Jack stops him. "Wait I wanna do it." Bruce gives the ball to him and Jack throws it.

It didn't hit the bottles. Picking up the second ball he tries again, but still misses. Jack cures under his breath and picks up the last ball.

This time he does get it.

"All right you can pick out one of the smaller prizes."

"How about you give me three more balls so I can try." Bruce says as he lays three dollars in front of the man. The man shrugs and takes the money. He sets up the bottles and gives Bruce more balls.

"You're probably going to suck at this like me." Jack mumbles. But Bruce still tries anyway. Bruce hits the first set. "Okay that was just a lucky shot." But Jack was wrong, he was able to get the second one. "Still think it's luck?"

"Maybe, but I know you're not that lucky to get the last one." Again Jack was wrong, the last one was hit. "What the hell?" Jack says.

"Pick a prize sir." Bruce looks up at all the prizes hanging up and settles on a stuff black dog. "I'll take that one." He says pointing to it. The man gets it down and hands it to Bruce.

"Nice prize." Jack says.

"It's for you." He holds it out to Jack. Jack rolls his eyes. "You're a gentlemen." But he says it with a playful tone and a smile. He takes the toy and smiles even wider. "But thank you, really."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." It really was. Nice sleek fur, button eyes, a bow around its neck and a little tongue sticking out of it. "Can we get on the marry go around?"

"Sure."

As they start to walk, Jack reaches out his hand and hesitantly takes Bruce's hand into his. Once he sees that Bruce isn't questioning it or anything he keeps his hand there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours they rode almost all the rides and played a few more games.

Right now they were sitting at a table with plate of funnel cake. "You can have the rest if you want. It's starting to get a little too sweet for me."

"You can never have too much sweet." Jack pulls the plate closer to him and takes a big piece. "Hey after I'm done you think we can do the fun hous-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're having a good time." Bruce and Jack look over to a stage and sees a women in a dress at a podium.

"If you are, I know the man you wanna thank for this. He's a candidate for Gotham's next mayor and it was his idea to have this fair up. I want you all to give a warm welcome to Edward Nygma"

behind the curtain Nygma comes out wearing one of his best suites. He has a crowd pleasing smile.

The women let's him take her place at the podium. "Thank you for that wonderful introduction Lilly." He says into the microphone.

"Citizens of Gotham. My name is Edward Nygma and I want to be your mayor."

Jack gets up from the table and looks at Bruce.

"We need to go now."


	16. Leave Now!

Bruce glances to what brought the attention to Joker to leave, Bruce then says in a low voice " Okay Tiger Slow Down we will go, I guess this town is Crazy Enough to Allow Nygma in this Hell whole of a town lets just go."

The Joker showed a smirk of like what the heck why did he call me his Tiger? Well at least he agreed on 1 thing to dang Well to Leave this Fair once and for all.

The joker when back at the manor with Bruce.. The joker when up stairs went to his room and pulled a Diary from his suit case and wrote on the first page *Joker, I Told my Lover Brucie Old Pal i love him, and I find out he also Loves me, Now this Hell hole of a town that my Brucie Bat man protects will soon have Nygma as their Mayor they Still do Fucking believe he has changed well me and my Brucie Love Don't Believe until My Brucie Bruce can find any evidence that Nygma is up to anything Evil villainy, he can not Just jump and say something like " Ah-ha, Nygma You are not Changing at all your Using This Chance to destroy This Gotham as we speak."* The joker then closes his diary unsure that Bruce was their or not, Which Bruce was in the Closet Waiting for Joker to go and do something which Bruce was right he left his room, Then Bruce got out of the closet..

He then walks toward the Diary and Opens it to see the first page Like Hmm, All i know is that he just finished this page so I might as well read it.. He starts reading it *Joker, I Told My Lover Brucie Old Pal i love Him, and I find out he also loves me Now this Hell hole of a town that my Brucie Batman Protects will soon Have Nygma as their Mayor They Still do Fucking Believe he has changed well me and my Brucie Love don't..* Bruce looks up to notice The joker there he then says " What My Lover Boy, You did something I the Joker Never DO!, You Look in my Diary MY Diary, I"m UpSet with you Brucie.." he says before slowly crying and yelling and saying " Get Out Brucie Old Pal, GO Out!" Alfred looked to see That Master Bruce did something wrong and Lost his stupid Gay Lover Joker Guy..

Bruce Motioned Alfred to meet him in his room."

Alfred then says " Yes Master Bruce Sir?"

Bruce then says " Alfred i did something Super wrong that My lover with the green Hair the Joker would ever forgive me.."

Alfred then says " What do you Mean Sir?"

Bruce then says with a sigh of sadness " I Read his Diary, Which was a big No. No.."

Alfred then says " YOU, Did what you just invaded a personal being/ belonging that Hides their deepest darkest secrets in a diary, Master Bruce you Should be a Shamed of yourself."

Bruce then says " Yes, Sadly I am Ashamed now my lover of my life that i think about every Single day May hate me for the rest of my life."

Bruce walks in after Knocking on the door and getting a answer saying " come in.." 

Bruce then says " Hi, Joker my loves I'm Sorry i did something that i have to live my life berried with but, Also Um Would you ever forgive me if not, You don't have to talk to me ever again if you want after I did This Terrible thing That I should have not, But Also their was two correct things in your diary, I Love you in a Guy like espoused to be Girl but is Guy to guy, And I Also Do not Fucking Believe Nygma is Going to Change at all."

The Joker Stared at him and Showed a smirk then says " Its Fine Brucy My Love, Just next time Ask before You Snoop In it, also I love you the same way and also I forgive you.."


	17. Oh No I forgot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all of this happened Bruce Did a big Dang no and Now he forgot about The meeting.

Bruce looks at his watch and says in a Voice that the joker never heard him use before " Oh, NO I'm Fucking late for My meeting!"

he then gives the Joker a Kiss on his for head then runs

Bruce then thinks in his mind *Oh Man, Hopefully I'm not to late, Even though i'm late, But not so late that there almost done..*

When Bruce got their they where almost done he then thinks in his mind *Oh Come on, I Jinxed my Self So bad That They are almost Done i mean almost done..*

Bruce then says " I'm Sorry I'm Late I had to deal with something i did.."

The Man then says " Its Fine Bruce, Just Next time don't Be late like this, even though this is your very first time Just remember this warning.."

Bruce then nods to agreeing that he will remember this warning loud and clear.

The man then walks out, and then says " Meeting Dismissed.."

Bruce then gets up as he gets home, He notices that the Joker was out their waiting for him..

Bruce then does not look at him but just walks away with anger..

The joker then says " Whats the Matter Brucie?"

Bruce then says " Nothing Jack.."

"Really Bruce your face is telling me different "Jack says.

Bruce then says to Jack " Okay Lover, I was late To the meeting and i was Told in a anger voice if i was late again to the meeting even though it was my first time being late at all i would be.." *Bruce stopped as he noticed pain coming toward him..*

Jack then says " You Would be what Brucie?"

*Bruce then falls on the ground without a warning, Joker also Known as Jack catches him..*

The joker then Yells saying " Alfred Help, Its Bruce! Something is Wrong!.."

Without knowing what was happening Alfred was running so fast he was already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Done with this Chapter Just, Gotta Do School So i have to make this Chapter Short and sweet So i hope you like it comment on these next few chapters on how you Like em and Stuff.


	18. Something is wrong..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bruce was late, As he got home while talking to the Joker all that changed when he fell, out from what Happened while he was talking..Hope you like this Chapter in part of this, The Joker also known as Jack starts Talking With Alfred and tells him things Alfred never knew like Alfred tells him things Jack or the Joker never knew, And then Jack then says and calls the man he thinks did this to Bruce or his Brucie batman, A Asshole, who soon in the next chapter he is going to do Something Bad with..Even though he promised Bruce he would not do anything that would get him in a whole bunch of trouble or hurt anybody.

The joker was waiting to know if Bruce was alright, of what happened, was he going to be Okay? while all of that he was thinking a man spoke to him saying " Jack, Jack... Bruce is awake and wanting to see you, and if you wondering Yes he will be Okay.."

Jack then says " Thanks Doctor.." He then smirks then walks toward Bruces room and says " So How are you feeling Brucie?"

He then says " Just Weak That's all.."

Jack then says " So, Why did you just fall out of know where?"

Bruce then says " I just.. don't Know, Stress.. Weakness.."

Jack then says " Maybe next time i should be less stressful, you Might as well get some rest Brucie, You'll Be here for a while, And Just so you Know, I will be dealing with someone.."

Bruce then says " Just Don't Cause Mayhem, And if Alfred tells me You did something wrong I will take care of you when i'm out of here understand me.."

Joker then looks at him and starts battering his eyelashes at Bruce and Says " I UnderStand Big strong Brucie Just don't Hurt yourself."

He then walks out of the room, Then Alfred was waiting out in the car.. Alfred then says "So is Master Bruce Fine?"

The Joker Then says " Yes, He is Fine I got to deal with his Stupid Boss Doing this to him, He told me He was Stressed out and Weak.."

Alfred then says " Well, I know Bruce loves you So much, That he would tell you anything if it was about you or Him either way thats how bad he loves you.."

The joker then says " Alfred can i borrow the car after you get inside the house i gotta Go deal with a Ass Whole Who, Did this with my Brucie.."

Alfred then says " But.. Master Jack, He never did this to him, I do not think anyway, Also you told Bruce you would not do anything bad to Him remember.."

Jack then says " I Remember Alfred, But.. I.. I have to do what is to be done No body can get away with this, Even though i do this alot, But Not Put him in the Hospital.."

He then adds " That's Just Damn Right Mean and Uncalled for, To Yell at him and I know i did some stuff My Brucie told me Not to but, I was Bored and Also did you Know he Drinks Whiskey.."

Alfred then says " He drinks what now!?!"

Jack then says "Whiskey, meaning stuff that men drink at bar's that always in the old west get men in trouble because they get to drunk and get into a fight which is normally about women, But most of the time it gets them in alot of trouble, I kinda drank some of it, at first it was terrible and Bad tasting but, then i liked it, But then He came in on me.."

Alfred then says " Then.."

Jack then says what Bruce said to him " He needs to hide his Whiskey more better then in his third drawer below his clothes and stuff in his drawers."

Alfred then says " Why Does he fucking drink Whiskey, He never tells me a Fucking thing all he does is go out and safe the world at night, Then in the morning to to a Dang Meeting, or While in his bedroom talk about you while He's Sleeping, But Maybe has been drinking.."

Jack then thinks in his mind * How the heck did me and Alfred start this Conversation about my brucie anyway, and What i never knew he Talks about me in his sleep..*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this Chapter in part of this.


	19. Okay Crap Hole, Ready to meet Jackie Oh Joker Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is going to what is right, with the thing STUPID A-S-S H-O-L-E which is jokers Boss who ever he sees at his meetings He's Just Jumping into conclusion's..

Jack Then after they where at the manor, He then hops in to Bruce's Car and says " I Don't even have a drivers license to drive.. But Oh Well What the heck if i crash or get in trouble, it will be scanned on to my Bruce.."

Jack then second thinks and says " Oh Well Crap Hole, No Key.. I must just call My Bruce and Ask him or just see him, So I can ask him to do something.."

He picks the phone up and call's Bruce which is picked up.. * Bruce's Voice comes on the line..*

Bruce then says " Yes Joker i know it is you, What do you want?"

He then says " Um.. Can i borrow your car, also I Never really took a drivers test so i don't have a drivers license.."

Bruce then says " I called Alfred and he made an appointment to do your test to day.. at 7:50, Joker you their..."

Jack then Just stands their silent for a moment at what Bruce his batman boy, just told him he then says " Yes Bruce I'm Still their, I'm Just Shocked, and No Wonder he Told me to freaking get dressed and get in the car, And also Kinda he would not tell me this at all, So :P Its after the driver test Which, I Kinda Passed Which is strange I never Drove anything in my Life, only built and Stuff and got in trouble a bunch, So Now can i borrow the car?"

Bruce then says " So Wait you telling me.. Your already done at the place and You Got the test Passed and You just Called me and Told me this, Okay What kinda person would do That, Oh wait gotta hand up.."

He then says to Alfred " Oh.. Okay.. Fine Bruce What is he doing anyway.."

Alfred then says " Oh.. I should of told you this earlier but Bruce told me not to, because he thought you would be worried, But Um.. He Had Surgery for what ever the problem was.."

Jack then says in a cry like anger voice " WHAT!, He had Surgery! Now *Sniff sniff in a cry way* That stupid Ass Hole of a meeting man is gonna get it and Alfred you better not tell Him!, What i do or will do To that Ass hole of a Bitch that calls himself a Man!"

Alfred then says " Jack Don't Use those Cuss Words In This Car, or i will pull over and give you a good Spanken, And No I don't Care a flying flip if your a Grown Man Nobody Does those Sinning Words in front of people or ME!"

Jack then rolls his eyes while he fake nods then he, Takes Alfred home and Takes Bat's Car and Drives it to that Ass Hole's place..

He thinks in his mind * Why Did Bruce never Tell me That he Had Surgery!, He knew that probably i would do something Super terrible Which i will be doing now..*

He walks into that office room and says " Hey Mister Is Bruce Wayne's Boss Ready to meet Um.. Mister Jackie Oh Joker Boy!?!"

The man then says " Wait.. What Your THE JOKER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry its short and Sweet, Its just I have a dentist appointment.. and I will finish this I hope you like this Please kiosks and read and comment on how i did and also invite other people to read and do the same Thanks AngelWolf01.


	20. What Are You doing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joker finds out Bruce Had to have Surgery..

The Joker then walks toward the man and says " Hey Sir.."

The man then says " Yes What is it Kid.?"

The Joker then whispers into the mans ear after punching his face and busting his lip "You Will regret the day you ever meat The Joker, And Ruined Bruce!"

He runs out then hops in Bruce's Car and goes back to the manor..

 

Alfred then says " So What.. did you do To Bruce's Boss.?"

He then says " Nothing Much just busted His lip, Maybe even Threatened him, With the word You Will regret the day you ever meet The joker and Ruined Bruce.."

Alfred then says " He, Never Hurt or Ruined Bruce.. Bruce.. He.. He just Works the living day light of himself and Thinks of you at night and Drinks Whisky out of the bottle and When you came you, Pushed his Buttons, You Even just 1 time got Him Late for work,Because he did something stupid Looking in your Diary, Then you Said some mean and nasty stuff to a Painter man, then all the stuff others.."

Jack then says " Really Alfred don't Bring That UP!"

Alfred then says " Also Jack, Bruce wants to see you at the hospital.."

Jack then says " Wait.. What!?!.. Why does Brucie want to see me?"

Alfred then says " Hmm.. I don't Know Maybe in a few days or so He will be home.."

Jack then smirks and says " Yay Brucie will be Home! But I Promised him also That i would not do something else.."

He then runs and gets into the car and starts it and it about 10 minutes he was their..

After trying to get out a cop pulls up and say's " Mister, You Just Passed a Red light while going 100.."

Jack then says while smirking so hard that he was blushing with laughter "Okay Sir, I will Whats the ticket about, Oh Never mind that's a stupid Question to ask a cop, When i have the money i will Pay it sir officer, Have a Nice day.." After the police was gone he starts Laughing So hard..

The Check in then says " Are you here for Bruce Wayne?"

Jack then thinks in his mind * What!?!, Alfred said that in a few days or so Brucie would be home or did he Lie to me oh well..*

Jack then says " Why.. Yes i am.."

Jack knew why he was in the wheel chair at least he thinks he is right that it is not truly.. 

The nurse then Says " Here you can push him if you want.."

Jack then says " Sure.." *Jack then Starts pushing Bruce, Turns the Car, and then after that he Helps him get in the Passenger side*

Jack then sits the ticket down that he was given from the cop, then he buckled himself in and turned the key and Pushed the peddle to go backwards while he looks from the back, No car was their so he starts to drive forward and to go to the Manor..

Bruce then says " So How did you become so responsible.?"

Jack then says " I Don't Know what you mean, I Just Kinda don't Want to see you back their and Alfred Lying to me saying that you would be their for a few days or so then you would be back, And Also i Kinda an't fully Responsible.."

Bruce then looks and sees a Paper he then says " Jack/ Joker What is This?"

Jack then says " While coming here, I kinda went through a red light while going 100 in speed also, a Fucking itch was backing forward and backwards making me so Mad i Had to!"

Bruce then says " Just Like I Thought, a Cop Gave you a Crapping Ticket for speeding.."

When they where there Bruce needed help again to get in the wheel chair, Joker came over toward him and helped him out and pushed him inside, He then says " Home sweet Home, Huh Bruce.."

Bruce then says " Yeah.. But it won't be the same since i dang crapping over did myself so much, This Happened.."

Jack then says " It's fine Bruce, You'll Get better I know you Will, Because I believe and your My Big Strong Bruce.."

Alfred then says " I Hear, Bruce, *as Alfred looks down where Bruce was he saw how bad it was* Well, Now i feel kinda happy what Joker did But, Heck no your not doing nothing But resting Bruce!"

Bruce then says " Fine.. Crapping Fine.. Just Like the people their, Can't even Shave or Anything!, I'm not crapping Disabled..."

Jack then says " ugh.. Maybe.. I just don't Know, Just Rest Bruce."

Bruce then says " Fine!, Just Freaking Leave me Alone!"

Jack then says nothing but walks away behind Alfred.

Bruce then gets out of the Wheel chair and goes to sleep on the couch, he covers himself up and sleeps..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*Next Day*

 

Bruce wakes up to the smell of Alfred cooking breakfast while humming and whistling..

 

The Hospital calls Alfred and says * Okay, Here Is what we have to inform you, Bruce is okay to walk and stuff.. Just Make sure nothing Bad happens..* Alfred then says * Okay.. I Try my best..*

 

Bruce started walking Kind of, He then says to alfred " I'm Gonna go upstairs and get Joker.."

Alfred then says " Okay.."

Bruce then walks carefully up their then, Opens Jacks door and then softly sits down and kisses Jacks for head..

Jack awakes to that and notices Bruce is walking Jack then says " Hey.. Your not supposed.. "

Bruce then says " Alfred got a call from the hospital saying, It was okay if i walk and stuff but to make sure nothing bad happens to me.."


	21. My life is twisting..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Bruce, Now Jack or also Known as Joker but Joker's is worse..

Jack goes down the stairs with Bruce.. Jack then sits down on the couch feeling weird.

Bruce then says " Jack are you Okay?" Jack then says " I'm Fine Bruce, At least i think so Also just don't Think about me, think more about yourself Bruce.."

Jack then, Sits there for a while, Filling Still weird.. *Jack goes up stairs and just falls asleep..*

While jack was asleep Bruce says " Alfred, you need to call the Doctor, Jack also known as Joker he Never acts this Oozy or Lazy, I Think Something i was wrong.."

Alfred then says " Yes Master Bruce, But Are you fine?"

Bruce then says " Yes.. I'm Fine Alfred but Jack he is not.."

The doctor was their soon after Alfred called he went up and tested him and stuff.. The doctor then steps out, pulls his phone and calling 911 or Hospital and says " Here at Bruce Manor we got another Person Very Sick, But Not Bruce this time.. Its Jack or The joker.."

911 person then says " Oh, Um.. Okay.. Should we pull in the back way, or front so They see us.. Because Bruce.. I Just don't know.. It Feels strange.. But I will go back way.."

The doctor then says " Okay.." *He then walks down the stairs and goes to his call Saying, Something to Alfred.. Meaning That Jack or Joker was not fine at all.*

the 911 *Comes in, and gets Jack and takes him to the hospital, While Bruce is asleep..*

*Then Jack was ready to be settled into the hospital room, and so he was..*

Jack wakes up and looks around in the room and thinks in his mind *What.. Where, Am I?, I'm not in the Manor anymore for sure, I Hear more then 2 people walking around, i See a I.V Hooked into my Fucking Arm, and a Dang Tag around my hand With my name on it, and I'm In a Gown!, A Fucking Gown!, Oh No I think i know.. i'm In the Hospital..*

Bruce wakes up and says after walking down the stairs seeing Alfred with his head down on the couch. " Where.. Where is Jack?"

Alfred then says " Come Here Bruce.. I Gotta tell you something.."

Bruce walks toward Alfred and then says " So, Where is jack?"

Alfred then says " Ugh.. Sad to say, *Humph* He is in the Hospital, That is How bad he was And he was not going to tell you This at all.."

Bruce is Silent for about 8 minutes then says " So You Don't Fucking Tell me This Until After Now.. How long will he be their?"


	22. What am i doing here, How long am i going to be here for, Why am i here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce never knew nothing of this sort because he was tired and asleep when, Alfred did this.

Jack sees the doctor come in and says " So I See your awake, Jack.."

Jack then crosses his arms and says " What am i Doing here, How Long am i going to be here, Why Am i here?"

The doctor then looks at his Ascription wrote on the note board and says " Ugh.. Pretty Bad and stuff You want to hear"

Jack then says " Yes.. I Want to hear.."

The doc then says " Okay. Here it goes, the first is you, Kinda are Down with a Fever of 100.1%, You have a Almost Broken Ankle, your ribs are Fractured, You are with a Sickness, we can't figure out What, And thats pretty much we know about, And your here because of these items, And Your going to be here for 10 or 20 days"

Jack then says " WHAT!, That LONG!"

The doctor just nods and says " Yes That Long Jack,.. Also Bruce is here to see you.."

*Bruce then comes in and looks at him..*

Bruce then says " So, How are you Jack?"

Jack then says " Bruce, I'll text you or tell you after the doctor leaves.."

*The doctor leaves..*

Jack then says " Okay.. *Humph*, Its pretty Bad news, The doctor told me, I have a 100.1% temperature, I almost have a Broken Ankle from what I don't Know, I Have Fractured Ribs which is strange, And I have a Sickness that nobody can figure out what, and That I'm Here for these things and I will be here either 10 or 20 days."

Bruce then looks at jack with a another face he never sees Bruce use while he says " You Mean to tell.. Me this in a bad way, Not Good way.. Crap that is worse and longer then I was in here for."

Jack then nods in agreement to that because it was true, he was going to be here longer Then what Bruce or His Batman was in here for.


	23. Can we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce if going to ask Dr. Harley if it is okay if Joker Can go Back to the place.. Because he is not done with his Stuff of really being House arrest..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some Facts about Harley Quinn and why i put her or added her to this Story, Chapter maybe a few of the rest, 1. When she was around her 40's Before she became evil, she Was a Doctor, but when she was 18 she started as a nurse and went up from their, Alot of People Liked Mrs. Harley Quinn As their doctor, But when she gotten older, Alot of mean things happened meaning, Like, She was Raped, She was Blamed for robbering stuff she never did, She was blamed for Murder!?!, So yeah, I'm Made her as when she was a doctor before, I go to her becoming evil And Stuff.. All of this Above is true information About Harley Quinn, I really don't Know her real, Patients Because she died, and they never tell Other peoples patients.
> 
> And Also Harley really did Take Care of Bruce Wayne and Joker And Bruce always Did after he hit his weak knee Call Harley |Quinn a Curse.

Bruce then says "Okay.. Joker or Jack Just Stay their i'll be back.."

Joker or Jack then says " what, You Think, I'm Fucking Going to be able to go anywhere, I can't No way i can unless i could unhook the bed but, That Would be Stupid like a Ass.."

 

Bruce just rolls his eyes while not looking at him and walking out to talk to Miss. Harley Quinn, the doctor who has been Taking Care of him, but was not in their for that part of telling him anything..

Bruce then says " So Mrs. Harley is it true, About everything Joker or Jack told me, Like he has a 100.1 Temperature, Has a Broken Ankle, Fractured Ribs, and a sickness that has never been Discovered before.."

The Face was shown,: a beautiful face but will soon when older turn ugly from a Bomb:, She then says " Why.. Yes Bruce Wayne sir, It is True.. Also Who did you say that man in their was.. Mostly Known by as Something with a J.."

Bruce then says " Joker.. Ma'am Joker.."

Harley then says " You Mean, I Have been Taking Care of a Villian all this Time, And mostly known for alot of things he's Done, Or Prince of crime or What ever he describes himself as alot of the time.."

Bruce then says " Here it goes again.. *he then says..* Yeah.. Yeah.. Thats Him Okay, Sheesh Just Not this Crap Again, So is he okay. to go back in Bruce Manor or what?"

Harley then says While she was huffing so she could not be getting poked in the eye with her hair " Well.. Um.. I Kinda don't Know Bruce sir, *She says While walking into Joker's room* Its Well. Kinda Like Yes, But no at the same Time Bruce.."

Bruce then leans on the door walk in and says " So What Do You Mean, Mrs. Harley Quinn?"

Harley then says " Please, Don't Call me Harley Quinn, Bruce While at work, Mrs. Harley is Fine But, Mrs. Harley Quinn, Also Bruce What I'm Trying to tell you is He is Very Bad Sick, Just Hold on I need to do this Cuss Word just This once, *She turns her attention to joker and says* Now, Joker, Listen her Next Craping Time you get this sick or Sick You better see a Doctor, Because I'm Not Craping Doing this Again, This Whole Time Bruce is Trying Do, those eyes he does to me all the Craping time so he can get it his way, and get his People he watches or Himself Out of here So he does not have to listen to me Yell or Gripe at Him for not going and seeing a doctor.."

Bruce then says " Why Harley! Would you tell Jack that..?"

Harley then says " Well. Wait a second your grinning, When you grin that means your like This Normally, Also Because Well Most of the time When you do those eyes your trying to Fucking Do now, on me while i'm trying to talk to the Joker, or Jack or people or even your fucking self you, want them Back, or What ever, Also.."

Bruce then says while grinning " How do you know this?"

She then says " I Keep Records of how Much you are in here and try to nudge yourself out not like a, like you kinda way, But a Way of meaning You don't want to be here know more.."

Joker then says " Okay... Did you forget about me already or, What and Brucie is That True?"

Bruce then says " Yeah, Its True Joker, Its true, Shes Gasping this Out to the Whole Hospital, Because the Fucking Door ain't Closed.."

Jack then says while grinning at the Whole scene that was being put in front of him " Why are you guys Bitching and Belly Aching each other in here and in front of me, Why Can't You Do it some where else, Like for Insteants Your House Bruce's Manor..." He says while just shaking his Head and grinning..

Harley then says " Just to get this Fucking Over with, and Hell to the No No.. Joker we are not going to do that at either of our houses and Just because, I'm AT Fucking work.. *she hangs her head up a little to adjust her view at joker to say * Okay You Can go back with Bruce, But your Taking That I.V"

Jack then says " Yay.. And Fucking NO!, I hate I.V.S"

 

Harley then looks at Bruce and leans at the end of the bed and says " Welp, Sorry Joker But, Bruce put a Big Stump their, *She started grinning then laughing* I'm Fucking getting tired of Him Not being here, or getting his Fucking way all the time without anybody Getting I.V.S or being here as Supposed to be." 

She then adds " Oh and By, The way, Each day I'll be coming to Check on you Joker, So Yeah, I May stay with you Guys.." *She ends it with her eyes rolling and a Grin on her face..*

Bruce then says " Okay, Cool.. Hold on wait What!?! Nobody said You can Stay Harley Quinn.."

 

She then says " Don't need your Permisssion, *She says Grinning..* I'm Russian and I do a Kinda taking Voices of Others, Just a Lie I use my own voice."

 

Harley then says " I'll get the Wheel Chair, for Joker, and When We Get their, There will be No Fighting and Also, Joker your to Automatically get into bed.."

 

Joker then says " What.. Who are you talking to, You Ain't My Moma.."

 

Bruce then leans over to Joker and says " Just do what she says, She is better at doing Attacks and doing crime stuff then me, Myself Batman, and she is stronger then no Women ever, This is just her day job" Bruce says while grinning he then adds " At Night She is a superhero, and a Very strong one in fact.."

 

She was standing their and she says " I Hear'd That Bruce, or Should i Say Batman *She says as she shook her head..*"

She then puts her elbow at Bruces Side and says " Go, To the Car Now!" Bruce then says " Your Not My Momma I don't got one She died when i was Young, and I'm not Married So I know your my fucking doctor But Still"

She then almost brakes his side this time and he then says " Yes Ma'am, Ouch!"

Joker then gets in the wheel chair, and then Before he knew it, they where out in the car.. Joker sat in the seat she put the wheal chair in the trunk.

She then says " To Alfred Nothing.."

She sits in the passenger side, And then smirks and laughs after taking her coat off she then says to Alfred in a whisp " Almost broke Bruces Side, I'm Tired of him not listening, Also Can you go faster.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next Day..

Bruce wakes up and Yawns and walks down the stairs unsure that He smelt not Alfreds Cooking But Harleys Cooking He then says " What, I Thought Alfred was Cooking Not you!"

 

She then says " Just Shut up and be greatful your getting anything to eat, Because otherwise if i did not send out Alfred to get any Groceries Ya'll Would be Starving, Because i'm cooking what Ya'll Have left.."

 

Bruce then says " Okay.. Sheesh.."

Bruce then says " Where is Joker.." Harley then says " Oh.. Um.. Upstairs watching Netflix on his t.v i connected it to his t.v in his room.."

Bruce then says " How Though!?!" Harley then says " Easy Bruce, You can even see what he is Watching.." *She turns the t.v on to look.."

Bruce then says " So what is he watching.." She then says " A Cartoon of Y'all when You and him first Started, Strangely He is already at Season 2, Episode 14.."

Bruce then says " Wait What, he is watching Us.. You mean us..?" She then says " Come and look for yourself Bruce.."

He comes down after hitting his knee on the stairs and Saying " Crap.. Ouch!" he then sits on the couch and looks and sees He is really watching Them..

Harley then says " Are you okay, Bruce I heard you say Crap, and Ouch!?!" He then says " I'm Fine, I just Hit My Crapping Knee.."

 

Harley then says " Which one Bruce, Because one of them where always weak and can break on a hit.." He then says " My.. Right Knee.."

 

Harley then says " Crap Bruce.. First Joker Now you Again!, You Crapping Hit The Weak Knee and Now Its Broke.." She then adds " Crap Bruce Am I always Going to, Watch after you, You Know I've got my Own superhero work also.."

Bruce trys getting up but she Runs over there and pushes him down and she then says " No Bruce, You ain't Going to do this yourself, Ugh, My Job as an Ass doctor is worse than being a superhero, I Have already got to deal with Bruce Wayne A Superhero Known as Crapping Batman and Jack Napier a Super Villan known as The Joker.."

Bruce then says " Then, Why Deal with me.. Also You Know Joker was Listening the whole time right?"

Harley looks up on the stair case to see joker she then says " JOKER!, I said get Back In bed, Breakfast is almost done, And Now you have someone else, Bruce... Who also Just Hurt Himself!" She then grumbles under her breath and runs toward the food...

 

She then adds " Ugh.. Alfred better get Here with Some more food!"

Alfred then comes in and looks at Harley and says " Whats wrong with you?"

Harley then says " You Know.. I have to take care of Jack, Well this morning when, Bruce woke up, He Crapping Hit his weak knee which was his right knee, Now I have him to also Take care of and also feed.."

Bruce stairs at Alfred then says " What.. Its Not My fault. I May not need to talk to her Much anymore.."

 

Harley looks at Bruce and yells " I AM NOT A CURSE BRUCE, It was your OWN DAMN FAULT YOU HiT YOUr CRAPPING KNEE!"

Alfred then says " I'll feed them.."

 

Harley then says " No I Got it Alfred, I'm Just tired of Damn Bruce Calling me a Curse!"

Jack then says " Can I have My Food Now.. I'm Tired of Hearing yells across the Earth while I'm trying to Watch Batman & Robin Season 4 Episode 20. And all i hear is Ya'll Fucking Yelling and Calling People Damn and a Curse and Its Not My Fault and That Alfred is Home, Now Please may i have my food now, and Also Bruce Just Take the Ass Blame and Eat and also.. Thanks Bye Meet me in the room."

Jack sees Harley come in and she then says " Thanks Jack, for Saying that Now, Bruce took the Blame and went back to Watching you watch this and You got him into it, Also here is your food eat up.. And again Thanks.."

 

Jack then says " Oh, Okay.. Um.. Your Welcome Harley.."

She then walks out, and hears Jack say A phase Bruce always said when Robin was their " Robin, Ace To the Bat Car AWAY!"

She then smirks and rolls her eyes and Laughs some then walks to Batman and says " Sorry Bruce.. Sorry. About that.. I just walked out to hear Jack Say words you would always say when robin was here which where.. Robin, Ace to the Bat Car AWAY!"

Bruce then says " Oh.. I reamemeber that One Some memory That Was, I was just watching that Episode anyway.."

She then says " Oh.. Well here is your food Bruce And again sorry about your Knee and stuff.


	24. Okay I'm Fine..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker tries to Lie his way to Bruce.

Harley goes upstairs to Joker's room to check on him, and finds him asleep she checks his temperature she then changes it to 100 on her clipboard then, she checks his Ankle, and it hurts him so she keeps the same, she checks his ribs they hurt him also so the check is the same..

He wakes up to see her looking closer at him he then yells " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!"

Harley then says while she was tired " I'm Supposed to be a doctor, even though I'm a superhero, Now Crapping Hold Still before i go Gangster On You JOKER!"

Bruce comes in while limping partly and says " Yeah, Joker you may need to hold still When she Goes Gangster on People, she is a CRAZIER Then you!"

Joker then says while testing her Patients " Oh, Yeah lets see." *Harley goes Gangster and Ties him up and Slaps him so hard he blacks out and wakes up and she has a chainsaw.* She then says " I WARNED YOU, JOKER!"

Bruce then says " Woh, Harley that's Past Gangster/ CRAZY Now Go Back to being your normal self NOW I MEAN IT!"

Joker then says " Okay.. SHe is CRAZIER THEN ME, I Like it!"

Bruce then says " Great I got you a fucking doctor you like, I'm Walking out of her Even though I'm fucking Hurting AFTER YOU GANGSTER'D ME."

Harley then says " Ah, Shut Up Bruce You where always the Weakest and Not Strongest from the Family.."

Harley falls on her knees and says " Joker your fine now. Just pass the pain, And Bruce your knee will be fine hopefully.." 

Harley Blacks out and Awakes to be found in Bruces Bed, Bruce then says" No.. Ah.. Your not getting up, you need your rest, and stuff and your maybe even hurt.." Harly then says " What do you mean maybe even hurt??"

Joker comes in and says " Well.. About that, We sent in some results from your blood cell, to see if you are sick and it Came back Positive, so your sick then it add's nothing much except You've been Working yourself more then Bruce has.."

Bruce then says " HEY!, I heard that Jack And I know its Kinda True But, If you want to speak anything about me, Speak it toward my Face and Like a.."

 

Joker then says " OH Sure.. Like Your a Man After reading my DIARY AND JUST BECAUSE YOU drink Whisky Don't me Jack Squats about a toucan's behind.


	25. Could you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn is Sick and worked herself to death..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Harley Quinn was known as Harley Wayne she was Married but Divorced and was left to Take care of her baby girl, Her brother was Bruce Wayne~True fact about Harley Quinn and why I put Harley Quinn saying Brother.. I Know Harley Quinn had a Baby Girl..but i do not know her Name.. So I Kinda Named it Bruce Also, But I guess Its find to be Called Robin also.. Just for Joker since he can't take care of Two Bruces at Once..

Harley Quinn says " Brother.. Can You Pick up my Daughter and Her dog, Ellie Probably Around this time she is Playing Batman And Joker and Ace Batman's Side kick.. She Know's Only That your my brother after snooping in my room And finding a picture of me and you When we where younger.."

Bruce then says " Okay Sis, But just for you.."

Harley was asleep and was awaken from a jump on the bed and her Daughters voice saying " Wake Up Mum.. Lets Play SUPER HERO'S Because Uncle Bruce is Being Lazy!"

Harley then says " OH... Sweetie Thats Rude to say about Your Uncle and MY BROTHER!," Bruce/ Robin then says " But Mum It's True.. Uncle Bruce or Your Brother is Being Lazy.. Only on his Laptop Looking at the news, While i want to WATCH BATMAN& Robin!"

Harley then says " Ugh.. Come on Sweetie, Bring Ellie to.. :she says while frowning..: And i'll see what i can do With You.."

Bruce then says " Sis.. Sorry but Hell No.. I'm To Old to Play with Children i've got my own work to deal with, Maybe Ya'll can Play With Ace my dog.."

Ace runs toward Bruce and barks in his deep voice while wagging his tail in Joy.

 

Bruce or robin then says " WAIT!, Is That Ace. I mean the real ace off of Batman And Robin!, or Any Batman Shows ever?"

Bruce then says " Yes.. Nephew Its Ace the real one.. Ugh.. If i tell you I'm Batman Will you SWEAR YOUR NEVER TELL A LIVING SOUL!"

Harley then says " Brother.. DON"T tell my daughter yet... She is to young to not tell another living soul.. After she found out you where my brother she, Told all of her friends and they WHERE, Super Amazed.. To Find out that she was the Nephew of Bruce Wayne and That I. Her Mom was the Sister of Bruce Wayne.. NOW Please don't Tell Her I'm Begging You Brother.."

Bruce then says " CALM DOWN Sis, I.. Fine i won't Tell her, I'll lie and say Batman Dropped Him off at the Animal Shelter and I Bruce Wayne took Him in.. *He says while Smirking a grin on his face..*

Joker then says " Don't Lie to this Darling Kid.. Ya'll If She know's I'm The Joker and Don't know Your Batman Bruce Wayne or You Harley Quinn are.. Batgirl then WHO THE FUCK KNOW'S I"M THE JOKER EVERYBODY KNOW'S WHO I AM, Including This 5 year old Child of a Nephew of Bruce Wayne.. NOW TELL HER YOUR IDENTITIES or i'll pull a Slag hammer out and Smash ya'll Skulls into the ground, NO MATTER if it gets Crapping Bloody, I Joker would never lie, Okay That was a Lie.. I lie.. but I WILL ALWAYS Tell a Little child WHO I am.. OR MAYBE EVEN STARTING NOW TELL WHO YOU GUYS ARE!" *he says while smirking so hard he blushed..* 

Harley and Bruce Nods in agreement to show Bruce or Robin the Bat Cave.. Bruce then says " Nephew follow me.."

Bruce or robin then says " Yes uncle.. * Bruce Wayne comes to a stop and pulls a lever and She and Bruce Slides down..*"

Bruce Wayne then turns into Batman and Robin changes into nothing She then GASP's In amazing and says " WOW, Uncle your.. Your Batman, AND Mom.. MOM Your Batgirl!"

Harley and Batman then says " Yes.. We are, Now you know who we are..They call ace and ace turn's into Ace the bat HOUND!"

Bruce or robin then says " OH MY GOSH!, YOU ARE BATMAN!!, My Mom is a doctor and Superhero and Your a Billionaire and Superhero and Most of the time My Mom Has to deal with you!, And Ace is.. ACE THE BAT HOUND!!, Am i dreaming Pinch me.." Joker slides down and pinches Robin and then says " Nope. Sorry Kiddo Your Not Dreaming Your Uncle and Mom are Superhero's Now Leave while i take Care of Them.."

Bruce/ Robin then says " Why.. Joker, I Watch you on t.v Alot, Strange Attitude, But Nice Gizmo's , Nice Action Moves not as Smooth and Fast and Batman's though.."


	26. Listen To The Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne And Harley Wayne Also Known Mostly as Harley Quinn The Medical Nurse/ Doctor..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot That.. Harley Had a son also, Who The Guy she married who divorced her made her be still have em in her.

Joker then says " You Better Listen to ME KIDDO, I DO NOT EVER JOKE AROUND WITH YOUNG-IN'S LIKE YOU, Because At first I'm Messing Around But NOW, I'm NOT, SO LISTEN OR It Will become Worse, So Listen To Your Dream's Or they Will become NIGHTMARES!"

Bruce then says " JACK!!!, QUIT NOW, STOP FRIGHTING MY NEPHEW!"

Joker then says " THEN TELL your stupid Ass Ace Mutt to get off of me and Stop BITING ME, AGH CRAP.. CRAP!! *HE SHAKES the dog off but he gets on again but tighter and harder then last time*"

Bruce then says " Ace come here.."

Blood drips from Aces mouth and Jokers Leg.. Joker/ Jack yells " LAZY ACE!, NO.. NO Boy Down.. NO!!!!!" *Ace bites tighter and harder on his other leg..* Bruce calls Ace again and this time Jack Lands on his Back gasping for air.. And says " My Mistake for coming down here, that dog is over protective.."

Harley then says " OH MY GOD, JUST AFTER YOU GUYS ARE HEALED, THIS HAPPENS CRAPPING AGAIN I SHOULD WRITE AND SAY.. NOT ABLE EVER TO DO NO VILLAINY OR SUPERHERO STUFF NEXT TIME, YOU UNDERSTAND, I"M TIRED, I DO MORE ASS DOCTOR TO, OTHER SUPERHERO'S / VILlAINS THEN MY OWN SUPERHERO JOB!"

She then take's the Elevator and ask Bruce to help take Joker to the living room..

So when up their.. Bruce takes his suit off and is back in his regular close..

And so IS Harley Almost except for her doctor suit.. she then Tells him to take his PAINTS OFF..

Joker then says " NO!, HELL NO I"M not taking my paints off, OKAY.." She then takes a needle out and sticks him in the arm and gets the I.V from upstairs and sticks it in his hand and wraps his legs up..

And moves the Table and Controller and puts it on the table and brings the wheel chair toward the side of the couch and then.. changes the way the t.v was facing then, Grumbles and say's" NOT FUCKING AGAIN, HE HAS A FEVER AGAIN!, Also Bruce Your Knee is not better either so Get over on the second couch so I can wrap THAT ITCH UP ALSO"

She wraps His leg up and, Gives his fucking laptop out.. And gives her phone to her daughter.. Then she sits on the stairs and Gets on her laptop.. Her daughter then says " MOM.. Some dude Named Alfred is Calling you on your phone.."

Harley then says " Robin.. Just Give me the phone.. and You can watch the Episodes of Batman and Robin On MY LAPTOP, only if you don't BRAKE IT!" She then say's " Wait.. I have my laptop *She grins and takes her laptop from her backpack and pulls it out..* 

Alfred then says after Harley accepts the call "So.. How are you?"

She then says " I'm Fine.. My Daughter Bruce is here. With us.. Ace attacked The Joker so Now is Knees are hurt badly so I had to Put him to sleep. Bruce's knee or The older Bruce's Knee got hurt.. I'm Stressed to heck and Back.."

He then says " Well. I'm Pulling in."

He hangs up and walks into the door to see the living room crowded she then says " Told, You Alfred.."

Bruce/ Robin walks up to her mom and says " Mum.. Who is he?, Also Mommy The Joker is Waking up.. He is Kinda Mad.."

The joker then says " YEAH.. I'm Mad.. Why did you stick me in the arm with That Stupid Needle in the first place.."

 

She walks over there.. after setting her phone down and says " Because you Itch.. I'm Tired of being Not Able to spend time or do what i feel like I need to do. Instead of watch My OWN Brother and You.. And not be able to spend Time with my Little 5 year old girl.. And this is the best way to spend her day before her birthday that is coming up tomorrow.."

Bruce/Robin then says " MUM!, STOP CUSSING I KNOW I"M TURNING SIX, Tomorrow, I know THIS, I know That, I KNOW You Work your tail off for me.. And soon My Baby brother that My Dad, Left you to take care of us.. I KNOW You want to spend time with me, I Know you dream of the Night Your Parents were killed i bet So does Uncle Bruce, NOW STOP PLEASE!" *She says while starting to cry.*

 

She then says " Fine, Honey Fine.."

Bruce looks up and says " Some Love of Mother and Daughter you have their, Sis some love, And Yes Nephew i think of the Night When Our Parents where Killed, I don't Know why Neither of us did anything All i know was it was my seventh birthday.. And My Sisters Sixth we where young then.."

 

Bruce / Robin then says " Oh.. No Wonder mom.. Also keeps on thinking about not going out.. She does not want anything to happen, I Bet i know how that would fill... I Have some nightmares where i was also Their.. I could see who the robin was.. It Was not Joker, It.. it.. It was Some dude Like he always Called himself crimer, mind reader, I could always hear what he told Your mom.. It was Don't Forget this Lady.. My name is Nygma, Don't forget.."

She add's " Thats How, I always hear, The words Nygma, I was like when i wake up, Who is this Guy Nygma, I only heard him being announced on t.v and being able to not be in House Arrest and Running for Mayor of Gotham.."

Harley and Bruce then says " WAIT WHAT, YOU heard the man say In Our Mom's Ear Nygma!"

Bruce/robin then says " Yes Mommy and Uncle Bruce i did.."


	27. We know..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruces Nephew and Harleys daughter told them who was there the night of the parents murdering

Joker then says " Hold the phone.. Every night when i was in the cell next to Nygma i could hear him praying and saying God forgive me, when i was younger i was poor so i was living on the streets one night at a movie theater i was their there was 2 children a boy and a girl, and 2 parents, I sat their and looked closly, I never wanted to shoot anybody, My Brother he took the gun and shot a women, I saw two kids i tried to tell them to run to get help, but i could see it in their eyes, They where scared they did not know what to do, I shot Her, We argued and the gun fired, I Shot her.." 

Joker then says " He would say that every night while crying some, then he stopped and went to sleep, He would never tell us who or why he crys but now, I think it was Ya'll parents.."

Bruce tries to get up and Just sits back down and Yells with Anger..

Robin/ Bruce then says " Its my fault i should of told you sooner, Now i made Uncle Bruce Mad.."

Harley then says " No Sweetie you did not make Bruce mad. its just complacated right Now, So Just do what you where doing and let us adults talk sweetie okay.."

Robin then says " Yes Ma'am.."

Harley gets on her laptop and types stuff.

Alfred then says "Okay..I'll make dinner.."

Harley picks up her phone and answers the call saying " Yes, Who is this.." The voice on the other end sounded familer And said " This.. This.. This is Nygma, Miss Harley.."

Harley hurries up and ends the call and her face turns red. feeling like and says out loud " HOW, in THE HELL DID THAT STUPID ASS NYGMA GET MY PHONE NUMBER and KNOW MY NAME!" she says while sitting down and grunting her teeth.

Bruce then says " WHAT HE CALLED YOU!, I Aught to KILL THAT!" he says while mad..

 

Bruce/ robins walks outside crying so hard, and Ellie follows, And the dogs barks, Bruce / Robin comes in and says " Stranger outside, and he is MAD, and has a Gun AND SHOT ELLIE!" she says while scared, 

Harley looks at says " WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

The stranger then says nothing and bust the door down, Bruce then hurrys and picks Her moms phone and runs somewhere and calls the police saying " HELP!, Someone is trying to shoot us, were at bruce manor! HURRY!" she says while crying.

Serions come and the police say HOLD THEIR, the man turns around with the gun and gets on his hands and knees, a police officer walks past the crowd and says " Umm.. We got a call from Young Kid.."

Bruce/ robin comes down and says " I called.."

He then says " Well.. You see we have been tracking that man down, and with the help of you we caught him strangly.."

He then add's " Great Job Kid.."

She then says " Thanks.."

Bruce then says " Well.. That was Strange.. My Own Nephew helped the police Catch a criminal and she's only 6.."

Harley then says " Yeah.. True, She is still scared but she did something, Still unlike us.."

Bruce then says " Sis. don't. Mention anything.. Oh, Great Now your own daughter is on t.v.." bruce motioned to the t.v.."

Harley then says " Yeah, I See that.. But She ain't doing no more of that, she would have been shot if it was not for Ellie.."

robin then says " She risked her life for me.. Now she is gone.."

Their then came pups.. and Robin then says " WHAT.. Ellie Had her Puppies.."

Bruce then says " Oh, Crap No I'm not dealing With Pups, Ace is enough but Puppies, HELL NO!"

Harley then nudges Bruce and bruce then says " FINE!, Ouch STop that!"

One dog looked like ellie and Went By ellie she then says I'll Name you " Ellie.."

 

Joker says " Cute, Puppies.."

one pup looked at joker and licked him.. Bruce then says " Joker, I think that pup likes you.."

 

"Joker hugs the pup the kisses Bruce. a little then.."

Says toward Robin " Can i Have it?"

She then says " Sure, Just Take care of it.."

He then says " I Will.. I Promise.."


	28. Joker Game..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Nephew, Has a birthday coming up and well..He finds a game called Jokers Game.. about eve of Japanese in world war 2 so he buys it for her.

Joker Wakes up to see Bruce has already bought some stuff for her, Joker then says " What the freak is in those boxes Brucie?"

Bruce then says " I Bought Her a Xbox 360 and A Game to go with it, Called Joker Game.."

Joker then says " WHY.. Bruce would you buy her that game, it was made by A JAPANESE Person who was their, and Made in ALL ABOUT KINDA ME/ Them.. So It Will Confuse The Little Twig to hell and back.. The Only good thing about it is She get's to play as Me/ Also a Spy *He grins..* .."

Bruce then says " CRAP!, i never knew you had your own game otherwise i would not have bought this for my seven year OLD NEPHEW on to a game with me and you in it.."

Robin then says sleepily " Uncle Bruce, Why do you talk to the joker?" 

She then adds " I also found a paper flying around that was made into a airplane and had stuff saying about ya'll like each other so it informed me you Two Love each other, So I'm Telling MOM!"

Bruce then says " NEPHEW Don't Tell Your Mom or My SISTER!, I'm NOT LISTENING TO Her Hell..."

 

Harley walks down their and says " Brother you are not listening to my hell what?!, Tell me before i go Crazier Then * she points toward the joker and says * HIM.."

Bruce then says " Even though you where the strongest you where the Craziest either way from Slamming my head toward the floor from pulling out a slag hammer and biting me.. I Don't know how you do it but You go Past My Every move you go 1 step closer then me, You Get the bad to go good and I Can not even Do That.."

Harley was interrupted from hearing her daughter say " Mum.. When will the party start Also, Ugh.. Uncle Bruce and Joker love each other.."

Harley then says " THEY WHAT NOW.."

Harley then adds " Bruce... You Know Mom and Dad would not be proud of you Right now, Liking The Prince of Crime and yes he is Kinda you Know what, But Still, If you love each other go ahead i ain't going to stop you their, But that then means Will everybody else agree with this Bruce..

Joker then says " I guess your Sister is Crazy,But Nice.. Crazy and Nice.. I Kinda also Got someone a gift hand made, But Probably they won't like it.."

Robin then says " Who won't like it, I'm Just ready to get this over with.. I could not hardly sleep last night.. With hearing somebody yelling.."

Robin then says " All.. I see is Alfred Sitting at the table and drinking Coco, and He then start's telling me Something but i was not listening i was to tired to listen to anything, I was trying to find out who was yelling and just tell Them to Shut up and Stop their yelling and go to sleep.."

She then adds " But i never found out who it was.. It was a Mixture of Pain and Something else.."

Robin then says " Well.. I'm Getting my laptop.."

Harley then says " Hold it Right There Missy.. At our house you lie to me and say You don't hear a crapping Thing, Now you just admit you do hear a crapping thing!"

Bruce then looks at them and says " Just Shut up already.. I'm Tired of Fussing and all this crap.."

Joker then says " Bruce.. You Know either way we still do this To most of the time..."

Bruce then says " Yeah.. Yeah I know.."

Bruce gives his presents to Robin.. she opens them and Tells him thanks..

Joker gives her a suit.. She looks closer and sees He made it like the suit off of, Batman and Robin she tells him thanks..

She then says " Uncle Bruce.. Can I Play The New Games You got me?"

He then says " Sure.."

She then hooks it in and puts the game in..

She starts to translet it..

She then says " Hmm.. Not Hard really.. Its Kinda like a piece of Cake.."

She then plays it and wins.. She then uses the Spy and hears them says in Japanese " There ah Goes thee Jokah, After Him, We don't want him getting Away thus Time.."

Joker says " So What Did those Spy's Say?" toward robin..

Robin then says " They Said.. There Goes the Joker After him, We don't want him getting away this time.."

Bruce then says " WHAT My Own nephew knows Japanese!!, and knows how to Put it in English form.."

Robin then says " No.. NO!, Aww Man.. I was Stupid I Kinda let Joker get me!"

Then the games goes toward joker and he says " Not thus time Kitties, Mesdames Bye For Now See yah Later Spyos.."

Joker then says " So what Did they make me say in it?"

Robin then says " They made you say.. Not This Time Kiddos Hell *haha* Bye for now see you Later Spy's.. Thats what they made you say " She says

Joker then says " Well.. At least they know what i would say* he says while grinning..*"

Harley then says " Thats Enough now time for bed.."

Robin. Bruce then says " AWW. Mom can't i just finish it?! Please?"

Harley then says " No.. I'm NOt letting you get away with your stuff like your Dang Uncle Bruce/ MY brother gets away with so Stop doing his EYE THING!"

Robin/ Bruce then says " Yes Mum.. Night Uncle Bruce, Night Joker.."

Joker then says " Night Kiddo sweet dreams or NIghtmares.."

Bruce nudges Joker then says " Night Nephew sweet Dreams see you in the morning.."


	29. the Slip of a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker.. was taking a Shower when it took a slip turn..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is based on me.. But I'll not be bragging and Junk so.. I know everybody has a day when something like this is done to them..
> 
> I put a Hint saying *Hint.. Don't read this but.. This happened to me today and i was thinking about doing this so if you want Skip this* Beside Joker saying This..

Joker says " Bruce.. I'm Going To Take a shower *Bruce was not listening While he told him this*"

Joker then gets his clothes and while in the shower.. Washes his body and rinses off..

Alfred turns water on in the kitchen and Then all they hear is " OUCH CRAP!" *and Slip and DONK!*"

Joker then gets up and hurrys and gets his dang clothes on and moves his hands around to see where a towel is

Bruce comes in and says " What is that noise??"

Joker then says " I DANG well was almost heated to death.. and i GOT soap in my eyes then on top of that I Slipped and fell in the Shower SO THAT WAS THE Hell of a NOISE!"

Joker then looks around and then says " ah.. Thats better but still I Ought to DO THE SAME to THEM Who did that to me *Hint.. Don't read this but.. This happened to me today and i was thinking about doing this so if you want Skip this Hint* or Better Yet I Will hit them in the head.."

Bruce then says " Okay.. Well I'm Getting My Sister.. Harley to check you out.."

Harley comes in their and says " No Need.. You Know right This stupid Ass Bathroom is next to the room you Gave me and Your Nephew/ My Daughter, And all She says Is Momma I think Somebody fell in the Tub.. All I heard was OUCH Crap then a SLip and DONK that was loud.. So please check it out was what my Daughter said.. And Here i find You Bruce my Brother and Joker that was the dang one that Got it and Now.. If Your hurt i'm Not Dealing with Anymore.. of this NONE SENSE, After all I already did Hit Alfred in the head.. Kinda did a prank on him.. I lied and well i left a note later on.."

Bruce whispers in Jokers ear and says " What did i tell Yah. She is Cray Cray.."

Harley then says " Bruce ANTHONY WAYNE!"


End file.
